Serpents y Celestial Bronze
by yedinson015
Summary: por Levity Lirum. (Tenía solo doce años y tenía trece. ¿Y no debería Madame Pomfrey haber sido capaz de detectar esto y detenerlo mientras él estaba en el ala del hospital? Porque en serio? ¿Esta? Esta cosa aquí? Tenía que haber sido algo relacionado con el basilisco que lo había mordido.)
1. Chapter 1

Harry estaba aterrorizado.

Solo tenía doce años y tenía trece. ¿Y no debería Madame Pomfrey haber sido capaz de detectar esto y detenerlo mientras él estaba en el ala del hospital?

Porque en serio? ¿Esta? Esta cosa aquí? Tenía que haber sido algo relacionado con el basilisco que lo había mordido.

No había _querido_ hacer contacto visual con el gato de la señora Figgs, ¡pero acababa de suceder! Gracias a Dios que no había estado mirando a la tía Petunia cuando espontáneamente había decidido manifestarse.

La tía Petunia se había asustado y de inmediato se puso unas gafas de sol, gritándole que enviara una carta a Aquellas personas para que vinieran a arreglarla y no salieran de su habitación hasta que lo hicieran.

Harry todavía podía oír el graznido horrorizado que Hedwig había hecho cuando lo había visto.

Esto fue hace cinco días y no solo no había venido nadie para ayudarlo, Hedwig todavía estaba en el aire.

Intentó pasar una mano con punta de bronce por su "cabello", solo para ser silbado por sus nuevos compañeros de tiempo completo.

Le había tomado solo medio segundo cambiar completamente en una oleada de magia, que probablemente era la razón por la cual la tía Petunia había podido identificarlo y tomar medidas para protegerse tan rápidamente.

Cada uno de sus nuevos compañeros tenía aproximadamente el ancho de su dedo índice y tal vez entre 16 y 20 pulgadas de largo, aunque era difícil decir con cuánto se movían. Cada uno tenía una franja azul-iridiscente ligeramente iridiscente por su espina dorsal con un vientre a juego y lados azul oscuro a negro con columnas escarlata. Cada una de las cabecitas era escarlata, con mandíbulas inferiores de color azul pálido y grandes ojos compuestos principalmente por grandes pupilas redondas con delgados iris verdes.

Sin mencionar que parecía haber perdido todo el vello corporal, incluidas las cejas, las pestañas y el vello púbico. Sus cejas eran ahora dos líneas de escamas ásperas y estriadas sobre sus ojos en un tono azul oscuro con punta roja, y las pestañas se habían transformado de alguna manera en líneas de escamas extrañas, finas y transparentes que todavía tenían curvas y se levantaban como su cabello Las pestañas con base habían sido, aunque extrañamente más pesadas y de la consistencia de las escamas de los peces. Había estado mortificado por lo que había encontrado _allí_ , y aparte de echar un rápido vistazo para asegurarse de que no había escamas ni _nada por el_ suelo, Harry generalmente evitaba pensar o tocar _allí._

En el segundo día, la tía Petunia había metido un libro en la gatera con su comida, ya que solo había salido de su habitación estos días cuando todos estaban dormidos, o la tía Petunia le hizo saber que iba a estar abajo durante la siguiente hora mientras Vernon y Dudley estaban fuera. Usualmente usaba este tiempo para sumergirse en un baño de agua de baño casi hirviente ya que era prácticamente lo único que podía calentarlo hasta los huesos en estos días.

Regreso al libro. Se trataba de serpientes y tenía el tamaño de una enciclopedia, profundizando en la fisiología de las serpientes, el veneno, la dieta, el comportamiento y los hábitats, así como en imágenes en color e información sobre familias y género de serpientes.

Para cuando el libro fue aprobado, Harry, en contra de todo lo que sabía sobre ellos, tuvo que concluir que era un Gorgon y de sangre fría. Las únicas tres Gorgonas conocidas eran las hermanas Medusa, Euryale y Stheno, y definitivamente eran mujeres.

Según el libro, las serpientes sobre su cabeza, sus Serpientes-Gorgonas, eran una subespecie de serpiente de liga conocida como _Thamnophis sirtalis infernalis_ \- _Gartersnakes de_ California de cara roja. No se consideraban peligrosos para los humanos, aunque su veneno se describió como "desagradable" y vivían en una gran variedad de hábitats: bosques, bosques mixtos, pastizales, chaparrales, tierras de cultivo, a menudo cerca de estanques, marismas o arroyos. Se sabía que escapaban al agua con frecuencia y comían cualquier cosa que pudieran tragar, incluidos los tritones del Pacífico adultos que eran conocidos por ser mortalmente venenosos para la mayoría de los depredadores. También podrían crecer hasta 55 pulgadas, aunque el promedio fue de alrededor de 36 pulgadas.

Eran bastante lindos y se peleaban entre ellos constantemente y le preguntaban a Harry (" _¿Papaa? ¿Qué pasa eso, Papaa?", "¡Papaa! ¡Me mordió!")_ Sobre todo en lo que podían meter sus lindas y romas narices. Aparte del constante balbuceo, el pesado y cambiante peso que _tuvo_ que haber sido aliviado por la magia interna, podía "escuchar" las emociones de las pequeñas serpientes en el fondo de su mente. Eran en su mayoría alegres, pequeñas cosas curiosas, y Harry los encontró a regañadientes. Incluso si ahora tuviera que dormir boca abajo, contra todos los instintos, para no aplastarlos.

Para el tercer día, Harry había sucumbido a la curiosidad y, con la posibilidad de ser así para siempre, investigó _allí._ Su 'Pequeño Harry' de alguna manera se había convertido en gemelos. Con espinas. Harry dejó de mirar en esa dirección durante mucho tiempo, lo que fue posible ya que también había heredado la ruta digestiva de la serpiente, donde ya no orinaba, sino que defecaba una vez cada tanto. Hasta el momento, solo se había ido una vez. Fue sorprendentemente difícil y podría ser olido durante varias horas, para la eterna vergüenza de Harry.

El día y medio siguiente la pasaron tirados en el parche de luz del sol en su habitación, acurrucados en un nido de mantas y adormecidos.

Harry se libró de sus reflexiones, separando distraídamente a las serpientes Gorgon junto a su oreja izquierda que siempre estaban peleándose (gracias a _Dios_ todas sus serpientes eran hombres), cuando sonó el timbre. Un momento después, Hedwig se iluminó en el alféizar de la ventana, cansada y extrañamente nerviosa, pero con un aire de satisfacción.

Vagamente, Harry podía oír a la tía Petunia hablando con una mujer con una voz suave y un acento extraño. Un minuto más tarde, alguien llamó a su puerta.

Habiendo crecido con buenos modales (a diferencia de Dudley) Harry se puso de pie y rápidamente pateó su nido debajo de la cama. "Adelante."

Y eso fue otra cosa. Su voz era, para su oído, más profunda y suave, vibrando en su pecho a un nivel que sospechaba que la tía Petunia, la única que interactuó con él en estos días, no podía oír del todo, pero también era áspera y áspera por el bajo retumbar . Harry honestamente estaba un poco avergonzado de que esa voz que debería pertenecer a un hombre fuerte y fuerte viniera de su escuálida garganta preadolescente.

Aparentemente, la mujer del otro lado de la puerta también lo pensó, porque hubo una pausa antes de que la puerta se abriera lentamente.

La mujer (al menos, eso era lo que él pensaba que eran) estaba vestida con una túnica de cuerpo entero que sabía que era de Oriente Medio, pero que no sabía el nombre, con un velo completo parcialmente escarpado abajo por gruesas cuentas y un trozo de tela sobre su cabello.

Harry imaginó que debía haber sido un espectáculo para ver; un adolescente con la piel blanca acribillada con las cicatrices que había recibido de los "juegos" de Dudley, lesiones de las tareas domésticas, y las muchas heridas que habían marcado con cicatrices en su tiempo en Hogwarts, vestidas solo con jeans holgados, las mejores gafas de sol envolventes tía Petunia lo había atrapado, y una cabeza llena de esbeltas serpientes de serpiente, de colores brillantes y agitados.

La mujer se tambaleó y se apoyó débilmente en el marco de la puerta, una mano con punta de uñas de bronce que subía para colocarse donde su boca estaría bajo el velo. "Oh mi." Ella murmuró débilmente. "No pensé que fuera cierto. Esto nunca ha sucedido antes ..." La mujer de repente estaba en la cara de Harry corriendo los dedos casi con garras a lo largo de su mandíbula.

La cara que apenas puede ver detrás del velo y a través de sus lentes oscuros era angular, con un perfil agudo y grandes ojos de color pálido, aunque su piel era más oscura que la suya.

"Tienes la mandíbula y los pómulos. ¿Sientes la atracción del mar?"

Harry parpadeó ante su pregunta bastante extraña, preguntándose distraídamente quién era él. "Nunca he estado en la costa. Hay un gran lago al lado de mi escuela al que me gusta estar cerca, pero no sé cómo nadar y a menudo hace demasiado frío".

Ella tarareó, un sonido extrañamente zumbando, mientras la mano continuaba acariciando la cara de Harry. "Tu nombre es Harry, ¿sí?"

Harry tartamudeó su acuerdo y se sorprendió y sospechó que su propio zumbido era una versión más profunda de la suya. "Harry James Potter. ¿Y tú eres?"

La mujer finalmente retiró sus manos y las dobló frente a ella. "Mi nombre es Medusa, pero puedes llamarme tía Em".

Harry se inclinó hacia atrás, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras ella continuaba.

"Tendremos que atender a Gringotts y ver si estamos lo suficientemente cerca de la relación para transferir tu tutela a mí, así como descubrir cómo se activó tu turno". La mujer que era, aparentemente, una Gorgona milenaria hizo una pausa y dio la impresión de fruncir el ceño. "Por lo general, cuando un niño nace de un padre monstruo y un padre humano, el niño o bien será totalmente monstruo o totalmente humano, sin posibilidad de término medio. Para que se produzca un cambio, habría tenido que haber circunstancias extremas ¿Ocurrió algo que usted sepa?

Harry retrocedió un poco y se relajó un poco cuando Hedwig se revolvió sobre su hombro izquierdo y comenzó a intentar acicalar a sus serpientes, que pensaban que era una especie de juego nuevo. "Fui mordido por un antiguo basilisco y sanado con lágrimas de fénix hace unas semanas. Y algo de la sangre podría haber penetrado en las heridas, pero hubiera pensado que habría ocurrido semanas atrás si eso lo hubiera desencadenado".

Medusa volvió a tararear. Fue un sonido agradable que causó que Harry se relajara un poco más cada vez. "Fue probablemente las lágrimas de fénix y la sangre, aunque su veneno es probablemente mucho más potente que cualquier simple de la liga-serpiente. Después de todo, el fénix es todo acerca de la regeneración y la inmortalidad. Habría establecido inactivo mientras que la recolección de energía para alimentar el cambio de modo como el cambio se produciría a la vez, en lugar de dejar indefenso por una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo. la sangre de basilisco podría haber ligado su genética más de cerca a la mía, mientras que las lágrimas estaban buscando algo para 'fijar' que al hacer inmortal , o al menos larga vida ".

Ella pareció inclinar su cabeza. "¿Desea llevar algo con usted o volveremos por sus pertenencias más tarde?"

Harry tarareó. "Sería mejor tomar mis pertenencias ahora en lugar de arriesgarme a volver y herir a mis parientes. No me gustan mucho, pero son familia. Y la tía Petunia ha sido muy buena con todo esto, considerando".

Medusa volvió a tararear y miró alrededor de la habitación de una manera que hizo que Harry se alegrara de que fuera un TOC moderado en cuanto a sus pertenencias. Ella pareció sacudir su nariz a su ropa. "Deja los trapos. Te conseguiremos una mejor ropa en el camino".

El ex mago rápidamente se movió debajo de su cama para obtener sus tesoros ocultos bajo la tabla suelta del piso, agarró los dos libros que tenía afuera para leer en el camino de regreso y los colocó en su baúl, donde agarró una camisa de la escuela abotonada y pantalones escolares grises. Pensándolo bien, también enganchó sus mantas de nido y se las metió antes de cerrar el baúl.

Luego se dio vuelta para encontrar que 'tía Em' había desaparecido. Hubo un momento de pánico en el que instintivamente sacó la lengua para probar el aire antes de que registrara el sonido de la mujer-monstruo hablando con la tía Petunia abajo. Echando un vistazo por última vez, Harry salió de la habitación más pequeña con su amada Hedwig sobre su hombro, para nunca regresar.

Al salir, Harry levantó distraídamente la estatua de hierro levemente brillante del señor Tibbles el Kneazle.

 **(espacio)**

Según los Duendes, Medusa era la tatara-tatara-tatara-abuela de Harry a través de Chrysaor, quien se casó con la ninfa de la lluvia Kallirrhoe y tuvo dos hijos, Gerión y la nodriza menos conocida Lorelai que reclamaron el río Rin. Lorelai se insertó en el mito de Scandanavia y tuvo tres hijas, los Rhinemadens, para Ægir, el dios del mar jotunn del Panteón Asgardiano. Loralai más tarde dio a luz una cuarta hija mortal a un marinero humano llamado Lynkin Holmes. La hija, llamada Canna por la flor de agua, se casó con Harold Evans, que tuvo dos hijas, Petunia y Lily.

Medusa admitió haberse sorprendido de que no se hubiera vuelto completamente acuático, aunque probablemente se debió tanto a las lágrimas de fénix basadas en fuego (y no es eso un oxímoron) como a la sangre basilisco de tierra. Aún así, la inclinación estaba allí y Harry ya estaba mostrando signos de talentos acuáticos. Y a diferencia de las "verdaderas" Gorgonas, su sangre tenía propiedades curativas tan poderosas que eran tan venenosas que tenía que diluirse en leche para evitar que se quemara en el cuenco ritual.

Antes de irse de Inglaterra hacia los Estados Unidos más cálidos, Medusa y Harry discretamente usaron un ritual para cambiar el nombre de pila de Harry lo suficiente como para que usar Harry James Potter ya no fuera un nombre reconocido en los hechizos.

Y así es como Harrier Jameson Evans-Potter evitó la multitud de hechizos de rastreo y el Contrato de Torneo Tri-Wizard.


	2. Chapter 2

Con veintitrés años, Harry estaba sentado frente a su cómoda casa junto a la playa en Montauk, fumando distraídamente uno de los fuertes cigarrillos que usaba para embotar sus sentidos de gusto y olor, viendo lo que sospechaba era un joven semidiós chapoteando en las olas mientras el suyo Obviamente, una madre humana observó desde una manta en la arena.

El niño miró alrededor de las siete con una cabeza de cabello castaño oscuro que recordaba el pelo que el mismo Harry había tenido alguna vez.

El aroma del semidiós, el primer semidiós que Harry había visto, era como sal en la parte posterior de la lengua con un extraño sabor a chocolate con leche mezclándose. Harry podía ver por qué tantos monstruos sentían el deseo de comerse a los niños pobres. Y eso no está teniendo en cuenta los asesinatos de venganza por enviarlos al Tártaro y mezquindades contra sus padres piadosos.

Los monstruos no solían venir a Montauk a pesar de su ubicación relativamente agradable. No les gustaba estar en lo que era esencialmente una caja de matar, en el sentido de que estaba rodeada por tres lados por agua.

A Harry no le importaba. Le gustaban los susurros del aire y el agua sobre los suspiros suaves y agudos de las ninfas marinas menores que rondaban la orilla del agua en los días cálidos y su canto fuerte y alegre durante las violentas tormentas.

Por eso Harry había reclamado a Montauk como su territorio cuando cumplió veinte años y se mudó de la casa de la tía Em. Amaba a esa mujer profundamente, pero a veces podía escuchar los ecos de las almas atrapadas en las estatuas. Sin mencionar que se parecía cada vez más a Poseidón (y todos saben cómo se sienten los olímpicos con respecto a sus parientes), así que tuvo que tener cuidado de no intentar unirse a él en el baño. Harry tuvo que poner una barrera suave y marcadores en toda la península para que otros monstruos supieran que esta área había sido tomada y una idea general de quién era el "dueño".

Un par de Empusa y una pequeña bandada de Arpías habían vagado en el primer año. Los Empusa sintieron curiosidad y se fueron después de conocerlo, pero aparentemente el trío de Arpías, hermanas nidos, con el hijo harpía mitad humano humano de la hermana mayor había estado buscando un lugar donde anidar desde que fueron expulsados de su rebaño por no matar el niño arpía macho, a quien consideraban una aberración, y se había instalado en las vigas del cobertizo de los botes de Harry. Habiendo estado allí antes, Harry honestamente podría decir que era bastante cómodo considerando que era esencialmente un gran nido cerrado hecho de madera, paja, tela y ropa desechadas. Incluso había tenido un baño pequeño con un baño instalado para ellos.

También había un nido de serpientes marinas en su mayoría benignas debajo de uno de los muelles, una manada salvaje de ocho hipocampos en los fondos rocosos mar adentro y un conjunto de dieciséis nereidas que alquilaban dos de sus chozas turísticas junto a la playa donde guardaban sus pertenencias en la tierra, pero eso fue más o menos eso.

De vez en cuando, un monstruo nómada se acercaba a la barrera exterior, pero pocos entraban realmente.

Y, por supuesto, estaba esa cosa que actualmente hace que sus escamas se arrastren.

Detrás de sus sombras, los ojos de Harry se deslizaron aún más a lo largo de la línea de costa hasta donde un hombre de mediana edad estaba pescando. Llevaba una camisa hawaiana fuerte con una base azul y pantalones cortos de color verde caqui. También parecía haber un gorro de pescar a su lado. Una caja de aparejos estaba misteriosamente desaparecida.

Harry no había conocido a ningún dios personalmente, así que no podía estar seguro, pero sospechaba que este era uno de ellos, posiblemente el padre del pequeño semidiós.

Apagando el cigarrillo, la Gorgona entró en la casa y se dirigió al taller del sótano.

Le había tomado un poco de experimentación y mucha insistencia a Nana Em, pero Harry ahora sabía la mayoría de los límites de sus ojos. Así, mientras _que él_ podría mirar en su propia metálicos ojos verdes (ahora zigzagueaban con líneas finas de bronce, oro y gris alrededor de un alumno de hendidura) y sin problemas, si se encontró con los ojos de algo más de un reflejo hubo una reacción en función de cómo claro que el reflejo era y cuán poderoso era el otro ser.

Si la criatura fuera mundana y sapiente, como un humano, y encontraran su mirada en algo tan reflexivo como un espejo, se paralizarían por completo hasta el punto en que dejarían de respirar, su corazón dejaría de latir, pero si el reflejo era un reflejo turbio con poca luz, solo sentirían una rigidez en las articulaciones que se desvanecería después de un tiempo.

Si un animal no sapiente con un funcionamiento superior como un cerdo o un gato viera el reflejo turbio, el resultado sería más cercano a la respuesta del ser sapiente, mientras que un reflejo de espejo completo sería como mirar directamente a los ojos. Los insectos obtuvieron el efecto completo sin importar qué y la mayoría de los que no son sapientes con un funcionamiento más bajo tendrían una respuesta en cualquier lugar entre los no sapientes e insectos de alto funcionamiento.

La mirada completa sin una reflexión invariablemente resultó en una estatua de algún tipo de metal, tipo variable, o, en raras ocasiones, una estatua de minerales o carbón veteada de gemas dependiendo de la gema. Una vez tuvo un perro perdiguero de oro muy viejo, muy querido y, en última instancia, moribundo, y se tiró sobre él, dejando en sus restos un par de docenas de algún tipo de gema hermosa que recuerda a un ópalo de fuego, pero no, en promedio, tamaño de un gran mármol.

Pero las únicas criaturas que podía predecir confiadamente en qué se convertirían eran Inmortales y criaturas mágicas, e incluso entonces tuvo que golpearlas con todo el peso de su mirada o simplemente se pusieron rígidas un poco. Si el inmortal era romano o la criatura mágica era transportada por el aire, se convertiría en una estatua de sólido oro imperial. Si fuera griego o terrestre, se convertiría en Celestial Bronze. Y si era una criatura del Inframundo o considerada de otro mundo por naturaleza o superstición, se convirtió en Stygian Iron. Las criaturas mágicas subterráneas y basadas en agua podrían ir en cualquier dirección.

Aparentemente, el Sr. Tibbles, siendo un kneazle, descendía de un Inmortal parecido a un gato del mundo subterráneo llamado, literalmente, Big-Ears, de ahí el brillo púrpura alrededor de su yo Stygian Iron. Probablemente fue donde vino la superstición de los gatos sobre tener dos patas en ambos Reinos. También fue interesante ver cuán fino era el trabajo de la Capa del Dementores cuando el Dementoor se volvió hacia Stygian Iron. No tenían piernas, ya sabes, y la Capa era en realidad una parte de ellas. Por qué vinieron después de él, no tenía idea, pero, oye, Stygian Iron gratis.

Nana Em había arrastrado al pobre Harry de regreso a los trasgos después del primer mes y les había pedido que controlaran el lado familiar de su padre, donde un miembro de la familia de la madre de su padre, los negros, se había casado con una hija semidiós de Plutón. , y un semidiós hijo de Hades aún más atrás. Aparentemente, Hades y Plutón habían sido la sangre favorita para ser criados en la familia desde antes de que los Negros dejaran Roma en el 200 DC para Gran Bretaña. Hubo ocho en las últimas quince generaciones solo.

Medusa había hecho que Harry jurara en el río Styx que nunca, nunca, ofrecería voluntariamente la información completa sobre el poder de sus ojos, y para evitar dar detalles completos si se lo pidieran. Nunca podría salir del Olimpo o del Inframundo, si alguna vez salió, hecho para hacer metal para los Dioses por el resto de los _siglos_ .

También descubrió de dónde venía su extraña suerte. ¡Hola, grandiosa nana Eris del lado de Potter!

Con toda su sangre piadosa, era prácticamente un Gran Inmortal como Medusa, el Minotauro, las Furias y Quirón, por nombrar algunos. Nana Em estaba entretenida y horrorizada de que pudiera haber más como él corriendo por el 'Mundo Mágico' y no lo sabían.

En los primeros años, Harry había sido fuertemente armado para trabajar el metal y la herrería como una excusa de por qué tenía tanto metal por ahí. Le tomó un poco, pero finalmente se volvió muy bueno en la fabricación de joyas y estatuas de arte animal.

Llámalo instinto o premonición, pero siempre había un hormigueo debajo de su piel cuando trabajaba en sus estatuas.

Y había decidido que esta vez lo llevaría a cabo con el instinto.

De pie en el centro de la sala mágicamente ampliada que llamó una sala de trabajo era una estatua de un buen caballo de sangre caliente, a mitad de galope y sacudiendo la cabeza, con la boca abierta a mitad del cuello.

Tenía alrededor de dieciséis manos en los hombros, con las largas piernas y el esbelto cuerpo del Akhal Teke sobre el que lo había basado, una cabeza delgada e inteligente y un pecho profundo, la cola levantada como un árabe y elegante plumaje desde el talón hasta el corvejón. El plumaje, la melena corta, el mechón largo y la cola eran brillantes Celestial Bronze de un par de Jarveys particularmente esponjoso y de boca sucia que de alguna manera había entrado en su taller a pesar de estar en la parte equivocada del país para ellos, mientras que los cascos, los ojos, los dientes, las puntas de las orejas y el fuego de la frente eran un suave Oro Imperial de un Fauno Romano particularmente tenaz que había conocido en Las Vegas el año anterior que no aceptaba un "no" como respuesta. Todo esto estaba en contra de la piel gris oscura del cepillado Stygian Iron hecho de un trío de Hellhounds que había molestado a Nana Em hace un tiempo, mientras que las gemas que no son de ópalo de fuego estaban incrustadas en su grupa como brasas brillantes en lugar de las piedras que modelaron. Dos de los más similares en tamaño y forma no-ópalos de fuego hicieron las pupilas de los ojos Oro Imperial.

Era hermoso y discreto y _realista_ y _brillante._

Y era una yegua anatómicamente correcta en el exterior, pero su magia debería hacerlo biológicamente en el interior cuando hacía lo suyo. Harry solo sintió que había muchos Inmortales de Sementales corriendo.

Como descubrió casi al principio, su sangre era un poderoso agente de curación, tan poderoso que mataría sin diluirse por lo menos de cien a uno en una sustancia como la leche o el vino. Entonces, si le daba su mente y su magia, sus instintos decían que podía usar su sangre para _hacer vida_ con algo fabricado a partir de uno de los llamados Metales Divinos, especialmente Stygian Iron por su capacidad de absorber cualquier poder del que venía. en contacto con.

Se había estado preparando para esto desde que lo terminó el mes pasado.

Harry sintió un hormigueo en las manos, maldijo su brevedad, subió a la escalera y abrió una vena en su boca abierta y hueca, deseando que su sangre y su magia y sus planos básicos de poder y personalidad llegaran a la estatua.

Y ella _brilló._

 **(espacio)**

Harry se despertó unas horas después con un nudo en el cuello, deshidratado y una migraña creciente debido a la constante y aparentemente cruel discusión entre las serpientes Gorgon Nunu y Baba, como de costumbre.

Gimiendo, Harry se estiró en el piso como un gato, rompiendo todos los pliegues de su cuerpo, y se puso de pie para tomar un poco de agua de la fuente, sin molestarse con una taza y beber del cuenco. Con su cabeza en el tazón. Sumergido.

Fue cuando algo golpeó su trasero que resurgió y se dio la vuelta.

"Vashti". Harry sonrió y extendió la mano para arañar debajo de la barbilla del caballo de metal y alrededor de las orejas. "Significa más hermoso". Un nombre persa para una dama persa ".

Vashti dejó escapar un gemido de placer y se inclinó hacia su padre, brillando dorados y ojos de fuego medio cerrados por el placer. ' _Gracias, padre'._

La sonrisa de Harry se volvió cursi ante la suave voz psíquica de su hija de caballo. "De nada, cariño. ¿Todo bien? ¿Alguna rigidez? ¿Hambriento?"

La yegua suavemente resplandeciente dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando su padre comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cálido metal de sus cuartos delanteros y atravesar el extraño y suave metal-no-metal de su melena y mechón Celestial Bronze. ' _No, padre. Comí algo de la comida en la mesa. No necesito mucho "._ Una ojeada dijo que había entrado en el exceso de metales de su creación que había sido amontonada en un banco cercano. " _Puedo moverme sin problemas y mi interior parece estar completamente formado"._

Pasó una mano por las gemas lisas, como de vidrio, en sus cuartos traseros, se inclinó sobre su cadera y levantó una pezuña para asegurarse de que estaba bien formada. "¿No hay ternura en los cascos? ¿Las gemas no tiran ni causan incomodidad?"

' _No, padre. Mis pezuñas están bien, aunque preferiría pisar algo más suave ya que no tengo zapatos para aliviar la presión. Y las gemas están bien. Son cálidos y parecen absorber y almacenar calor "._

"Hmm". Harry se levantó y los miró por un momento. "Si hay algún problema, házmelo saber, ¿está bien?" Él corrió una mano final a lo largo de su espina dorsal. "Quiero que vayas por mi territorio por unos días en caso de que algo salga mal, pero puedes ir y venir como lo desees si eso es lo que quieres. Estira las piernas y explora un poco".

Harry se estiró y comenzó a guiar a su hija adulta, completamente formada y joven, por las escaleras del sótano hacia el exterior, confiando en que tanto la Niebla como las salas repelentes de muggles la protegerían de los humanos mundanos, y que su velocidad y peligrosas pezuñas y los dientes la protegerían de la mayoría de los otros monstruos.

"Y recuerda, no me importa si eliges desnudar a los semidioses o monstruos o humanos en tu espalda, pero nunca permitas que un dios se enganche voluntariamente". Fue un eff-you para los dioses que sin duda codiciarían a su hija como su propio caballo. Como el infierno, la dejaría ser una esclava.

Vashti asintió con la cabeza reluciente para mostrarle el reconocimiento de la única orden escrita en su Corazón, antes de correr hacia la ahora oscura noche de Montauk, la luz parpadeando de sus cascos y rodeada por una neblina púrpura y dorada.

 **(espacio)**

Aproximadamente tres meses después, regresó su hermosa hija de caballo.

Se dijo que el mismo Hefesto estaba lívido de que alguien lo hubiera superado en la creación de una bestia de metal, y había rumores de que Hades había establecido una misión para atraparla con los semidioses antes de que pudieran hacerlo los otros dioses. Hubo incluso murmullos de que Poseidón mismo había tomado la forma de un hermoso semental blanco para atropellarla, aunque ninguno podía decir si la atrapaba o no.

Dadas las tormentas de esta temporada, Harry se inclinaba hacia "no".

Y nadie sabía con certeza de dónde venía, excepto tal vez Medusa, pero no estaba diciendo nada.

La llamaban "La yegua con gemas".

Harry estaba tan orgulloso de su bebé. Y un poco de miedo por ella.

Hasta que ella trajo sus 'regalos', él solo quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

 **(espacio)**

Había estado ocupándose de sus asuntos, leyendo un libro antes de la hoguera en su patio junto a la playa, protegido contra el viento y la lluvia que caía afuera, justo antes de la medianoche, cuando registró que Vashti atravesaba las salas del territorio con invitados .

No se molestó en esperar a que desmontaran las tres formas que tenía a la espalda, sino que atravesó las salas del patio y se sentó junto al fuego.

Agradecida de que él estaba usando sus gafas de un solo sentido debido a Hedwig en las vigas y mojando a sus serpientes Gorgonas durmientes en trenzas negras en caso de transeúntes, todo lo que Harry haría fue parpadear sin comprender a los tres jóvenes que bajan torpemente Vashti ha vuelto.

Con un suspiro y un movimiento de la mano, los tres niños y el caballo estaban secos y envueltos en mantas.

Los semidioses, porque eso era lo que eran, eran dos jóvenes adolescentes, un niño con pelo rubio y una niña con pelo oscuro, y una niña rubia de unos siete años.

Harry cerró su libro y se levantó, ignorando la forma en que los dos adolescentes empujaron a la pequeña niña detrás de ellos y discretamente apoyaron sus manos sobre lo que probablemente eran armas.

"Entonces", comenzó mientras se dirigía hacia las puertas abiertas del patio hacia la cocina. "Sandwiches y luego la cama. Puedes decirme lo que quieras sobre tus circunstancias por la mañana".

A la vista de los niños, Harry hizo algunos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y mermelada, sacó una botella de leche para calentar y sacó el resto.

Al verlos titubear, la joven Gorgona regresó a la casa en busca de un cubo de metales y minerales para Vashti, y también montó una cama tamaño queen en uno de los dormitorios de la planta baja. Una que podían cerrar desde el interior y que tenía ventanas lo suficientemente grandes para que un niño pudiera pasar, pero que obstaculizaría cualquier otra cosa más grande al intentar entrar.

Lo siguiente en la lista eran algunas de sus extra grandes camisas de franela suave y pantalones deportivos que dejó en la cama junto con un montón de mantas adicionales.

Cuando salió unos minutos después con la cena de Vashti, los tres estaban acurrucados contra su flanco y solo el niño todavía estaba despierto, aunque luchando. La leche y los sandwiches fueron limpiados.

Hedwig, envejeciendo como era, se había sentado sobre la espalda de Vasti sobre la niña y parecía estar vigilando.

Harry tarareó y acercó el cubo al lugar donde dormía la hermosa yegua, volviéndose hacia el chico que hablaba en voz baja, "La cama está lista. Espero que no te importe compartirla, pero pensé que querrías estar juntos".

El chico asintió y se sacó de las mantas y del agarre de la niña para poder despertar al otro adolescente y recoger al niño dormido.

Todavía de guardia, Hedwig saltó sobre el hombro de la adolescente cuando el cauteloso lo siguió a su casa hasta el dormitorio al final del pasillo, al lado de la escalera y frente al segundo baño.

Mostrando a los dos adolescentes conscientes de la habitación, se fue con el comentario, "La puerta se traba desde el interior".

Harry no estaba sorprendido de escuchar el clic detrás de él.

 **(espacio)**

Después de pasar la noche despierto y desafiando la lluvia a intervalos para patrullar su territorio en busca de hostiles, no fue una verdadera sorpresa para él cuando todavía estaba despierto y bebía café con néctar por la mañana.

Casi ignorando el traqueteo de Vashti comiendo los metales en el cubo que sacó la noche anterior, luego el cubo de estaño en sí, luego las cenizas en el hoyo de fuego (al cual Harry solo rodó sus ojos), la Gorgona comenzó a hacer una fruta y desayuno de cereales para los pequeños semidioses que según los guardias seguían durmiendo como los muertos bajo la mirada protectora de Hedwig.

Una vez hecho con los licuados de frutas y la máquina que los convertía en pulpa, Harry se aventuró en el soleado amanecer para desplomarse en su silla de mimbre mientras Vashti masticaba soñolientamente con un poco de ceniza y metal, sus serpientes de Gorgona aletargadas y tranquilas del frío .

Al observar a su hija, Harry se sorprendió un poco al encontrar destellos de diamantes en su plumaje y una mezcla de granates y ojos de tigre en su crin y cola. Le hizo preguntarse si ella asimilaría lo que comía y su apariencia cambiaría a medida que evolucionaba.

"Entonces ... Hija mía. ¿Qué diablos?"

Vashti le lanzó a su padre una mirada de soslayo, encapuchada, aún masticando. " _Dijiste que podía permitir que alguien que quisiera me diera la espalda"._

La mirada que le devolvió fue más que un poco rechoncha. "Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes".

Vashti exhaló un suspiro y se sacudió. " _Después de sacudirme de ese bicho raro de agua, Posi-algo, deambulé entre los dos niños mayores mientras escapaban de la guarida de un monstruo en el lugar llamado Virginia. Utilizaron una especie de fuego para destruir el edificio y los monstruos que había en él y yo los seguí hasta un pequeño edificio de ladrillo con fregaderos y cuencos de porcelana donde se lavaron y curaron sus heridas. Poco después, encontraron al niño en un callejón cerca y la llevaron con ellos. Iban a algún lado, pero fueron atacados de nuevo._

Vashti hizo una pausa y le dio a su padre otra mirada de soslayo, aunque permaneció en silencio. ' _No podría simplemente dejarlos allí. Son solo niños y no deberían estar solos en primer lugar. Así que los traje aquí. '_

El último poco fue esperanzador.

Harry encendió un cigarrillo y frotó las orejas de su hija para demostrar que no estaba tan molesto, pensando sobre el dilema.

Había pensado en salvar a los niños semidiós perdidos antes, cuando era más joven y menos hastiado. Tal vez dos de cada cinco semidioses alguna vez llegaron a uno de los campamentos, y Lupa a veces mató a semidioses que ella misma consideraba débiles, por lo que había muchos niños muriendo y no podía hacer mucho.

Harry hizo una pausa mientras las puntas de sus dedos hormigueaban. Por experiencia, el hormigueo se haría más fuerte si seguía con uno de estos pensamientos, aunque aún no podía decir si era bueno o malo cuando el hormigueo se hizo más fuerte.

Harry chasqueó la lengua pensativamente, la mente se volvió hacia el trío de estatuas que habían estado sentadas en el taller por un tiempo. "Parece que pronto obtendrás algunos hermanos". El joven monstruo se puso de pie. "Hay alimentos para los niños en el banco de la cocina. No los dejen salir hasta que vuelva a hablar con ellos".

Tratando de pensar en lo que se perdió, Harry se rascó la barbilla y sonrió a Vashti. "Además, ese semental acuático probablemente era Poseidón, el dios del mar griego y uno de los Tres Grandes. Algunos esperarían que te sintieras halagado por sus atenciones".

Vashti resopló y sacudió su enjoyada cabeza, sus ardientes ojos rodaron molestos. ' _Bueno, no soy' algunas personas '. Y olía a sal. ¡No me quiero oxidar!_

Harry se rió a carcajadas de ella y todavía se reía mientras bajaba a su taller.


	3. Chapter 3

Harrier los llamó el pájaro, la bestia y el Wyrm.

El pájaro era aproximadamente del tamaño de un hombre en tamaño corporal solo con largas alas verde pavo real inclinadas en plumas de vuelo de todos los colores del espectro metálico, un cuello ligeramente más largo coronado con una cabeza más grande con una gran cresta densamente emplumada y un gancho pico y extravagantes plumas de cola semejantes al amor de un ave fénix y una ave del paraíso. Las piernas largas eran parecidas a una cigüeña y se incrustaron algunas garras serias. En general, parecía el descendiente de un pavo real y un secretario.

Su nombre sería Aleta, que significa "alado" en la mayoría de los idiomas, pero la traducción griega sería "veraz". Su propósito era principalmente la inteligencia y la búsqueda, con una menor especialización en la extracción. Si empeoraba lo peor, su voz podría dormir cualquier cosa. Ojalá.

Estaba hecha con lo que originalmente era particularmente pálido Imperial Gold 'coloreado' por piedras preciosas finamente molida mezcladas en el metal fundido mientras estaba en forma líquida, aunque otras, pequeñas piedras preciosas habían sido tachonadas en sus alas extendidas y plumas de cola, con dos profundas granates rojos que hacen que los ojos y el polvo de la uvarovita rara, un granate verde brillante, donde el enmascaramiento en su rostro se produzca.

La Bestia, Aniketos, cuyo nombre significaba "nunca conquistado", fue robada sin vergüenza de una película que Harry había visto y luego levantó la vista. Los progenitores de Aniketos fueron Hell Hounds de 'Chronicles of Riddick', que fueron animales genéticamente modificados que contienen características de ursina (oso), felino, canino y reptil y de ahí se criaron para tener velocidad y fuerza.

Tenía la cabeza y las mandíbulas de un oso, el cuello y el torso de un mastín, las patas y la cola de un gran felino rapaz y cubiertas de escamas grandes y afiladas como escamas.

También era más grande y más grueso que Vashti y estaba hecho de un tipo de Bronce celeste parcialmente oscuro que era casi negro, con dos grandes esferas de hierro estigio brillantemente bruñido para los ojos, lo que le permitiría ver colores y capas que los mamíferos no podrían por lo general tiene sentido de. Como la invisibilidad. Cada uno de sus dientes de reptil era de obsidiana afilada y sus garras retráctiles de vidrio relámpago estaban respaldadas por glándulas venenosas.

Aunque es difícil de notar, él estaba, de hecho, decorado como su hermana, solo que estaba en términos de desplazamiento grabado en sus escalas. Pequeños patrones delicados que se desgastarían rápidamente serían hechos de algo menos duradero que un Divine Metal.

Era, predeciblemente, el miembro de asalto frontal y persecución del conjunto.

El último miembro del grupo, el Wyrm, era Alasd, el vengador. Él era más una serpiente bastarda que una sierpe real, ya que era más pesado, tenía una cabeza más larga, más afilada, más parecida a un dragón y carecía de las patas delanteras de las wyrms tradicionales, pero conservaba las patas traseras rechonchas para agarrar y propulsar y, mientras él tenía alas, eran pequeñas y se apretaban a su espalda para viajes subterráneos, así como para el vuelo de corta distancia, pero no para el vuelo prolongado.

Harry casi había renunciado a las alas hasta que estuvo viendo 'Temblores' tarde una noche mientras todavía estaba en la etapa de dibujo. ¡Ningún bebé suyo sería engañado por un acantilado hasta su muerte!

Al igual que Aleta era Imperial Gold y Aniketos era Celestial Bronze, Alsad era Stygian Iron. Además, él estaba entre su hermana vistosa y el hermano discreto en términos de decoración. La esmeralda y el ámbar estaban escasamente salpicados desde su cabeza afilada hasta sus colas prensiles divididas, siendo, en general, de alrededor de treinta pies de largo y aproximadamente tan redondos como un hombre. Sus grandes ojos eran trozos de bight del tamaño de un puño, ámbar claro y sus dientes eran una madreperla blanca comparativamente brillante.

Era el especialista en sigilo defensivo que se rezagó y atacó cuando el enemigo menos lo esperaba, y cubrió las espaldas de su hermano cuando se retiraron. También fue bendecido con el poder de ser insustancial para ayudar en su túnel.

Harry todavía estaba tirando pociones que llenaban la sangre como si fueran tiros una hora después de que todos fueron avivados, cada uno había 'nacido' media hora después uno del otro.

'¿ _Y ahora?_ La voz de Aleta era el sonido suave y tranquilizador de la canción de cuna de una madre o el sonido de una flauta de bambú. ' _Nos trajiste a la existencia por un propósito, ¿sí?'_ Y Harry esperaba desesperadamente que no corriera con el hábito de terminar sus oraciones con una pregunta.

' _Los semidioses'._ La voz del hijo bestia de Harry era el rugido de un horno, el rascar la grava aplastada y el estruendo del trueno, todo en uno. Ya podía decir que Aniketos sería como un comandante de antaño; sin tonterías, estricto y estratégico, aunque de sangre caliente, mientras que todavía tiene una mente tan predecible como una bolsa de gatos callejeros sobresaltados y altos. ' _Los encontramos, tráigalos aquí e id a buscar más'._

Harry suspiró y bebió más agua mineral y aditiva, rascándose los dedos con la punta de bronce entre sus aletargadas serpientes de gorgona, notando distraídamente que ahora se movían alrededor de su trasero. "Eso es correcto. Romano o griego, no importa, pero solo si ya no son reclamados por un sátiro del Campamento Mestizo o un lobo de la Casa del Lobo, y tienen que aceptar venir. Promételes santuario , prometerles armas, prometerles que están en casa. Promételes cualquier cosa dentro de lo razonable, pero no mientas. La mierda sucede cuando a los niños muy nerviosos con poderes se les miente ". Pensando en lo que él, él mismo, había descubierto mientras crecía el resto del camino en un hogar relativamente estable, monstruoso, agregó: "Especialmente cuando lo resuelven".

'¿ _Y si son demasiado jóvenes para entender lo que está sucediendo?'_ La voz de Alasd era un gong profundo o una campana de oración budista, sin peros, y sin peros.

Sí, Harry había considerado eso. "Si tienen familiares cercanos, acérquense a ellos. Si están solos, tráiganlos aquí. Voy a resolver algo. Pero asegúrese de que los padres sepan qué tan peligroso es para ellos mantener al niño fuera de una caja de seguridad. Dígales que incluso les daré trabajo en el área y en la vivienda si así lo desean. De todos modos, necesitaré cuidadores para los niños. Cualquier otra cosa, use su propio criterio ".

¿ _Y si nos topamos con dioses o semidioses de los campos?_ Aniketos inquirió bruscamente, haciendo sonar sus escamas de forma ociosa.

"Simplemente retírate y déjalos. No te pongas agresivo y probablemente te dejen en paz. De lo contrario, podrás escapar de ellos". Harry inclinó su cabeza en pensamiento. "Probablemente."

La Bestia se regodeó con exasperada diversión.

' _Nanu-nanu. No puedes atraparme "._ Alasd se burló de un oponente invisible, la voz transmitía un humor seco, haciendo que Harry se riera.

Harry se estiró de nuevo y se levantó de su taburete. "¿Algo más? Porque tengo una mierda que hacer".

Anketos arrastró sus garras por el suelo mientras se estiraba y Alasd flexionó sus músculos escamosos mientras comenzaba a relajarse. Aleta se removió inquieta en su gran percha.

" _Todavía podemos volver, ¿sí? Incluso si no hemos encontrado un niño, ¿sí?_ Y allí estaba su esperanza sobre las preguntas-oraciones.

"Por supuesto que puedes. Todavía eres mi bebé respingón, después de todo. Me molestaría un poco si no lo hicieras". Aleta trinó unas cuantas suaves notas de alivio, relajándose, mientras Alasd golpeaba a su padre con las dos colas a medias por las burlas.

 **(espacio)**

Con sus nuevos bebés enviados a la gran casa azul, cada uno equipado con un espejo conectado a uno que guardaba en un relicario alrededor de su cuello, Harry serpenteó escaleras arriba al mediodía.

Hizo una pausa y parpadeó en la puerta de la puerta, inclinando la cabeza hacia la reunión en la sala de estar, rodeando su televisor de plasma de 70 ", las luces apagadas y varios platos de palomitas de maíz y M & M.

Los niños estaban de hecho en la habitación, acurrucados juntos en el gran sofá en el que le gustaba extenderse. Lo inesperado fue el hecho de que las dieciséis de las Nereidas también se habían aplastado en el sofá y las sillas y se habían derramado en el suelo. Las hermanas Arpías, Arie, Acantha y Adara, así como el pequeño Dominic, también asistieron, sentados en los taburetes de la cocina con un gran cuenco de Doritos entre ellos. Vashti yacía contra la pared, mirando pacíficamente la película con tres de las Nereidas descansando contra su flanco como si fuera algo normal.

Y estaban viendo el sangriento Hércules de Disney.

Nana Em se sintió muy ofendida por cómo la película y las series posteriores la retrataban.

Perdiendo interés mientras el héroe pelirrojo arrojaba una roca gigante sobre la Hidra, Harry entró a la cocina y comenzó a hacer una ensalada de frutas y nueces, así como un doble lote de brownies ya que las Nereidas se hicieron pedazos en pedazos si él no los hizo para su placer de masticación estimado. Sabía que estaban fingiendo para salirse con la suya, pero siempre había sido débil con las chicas lindas que le lloraban.

Sin embargo, dale un llanto masculino y todo lo que tendrían sería una mirada extraña.

Al oír el golpeteo de los pies descalzos mientras seccionaba una naranja, levantó la vista para identificar al corto y curvilíneo Hallie con sus grandes ojos marrones y brillantes rizos negros junto a la alta y esbelta Galatea con su piel blanca como la leche, blanca y dorada. trenzas y ojos de foca negra en forma de almendra.

Ambos todavía llevaban sus vestidos blancos de espuma de mar, infiriendo que acababan de salir del agua.

Galatea recogió una manzana verde y comenzó a romper la piel con los dientes y aspirando los jugos mientras Hallie lo sacudía como un cachorro excitado.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa?" Hallie exigió, apoyándose en el mostrador hacia él.

Harry solo levantó una ceja y continuó cortando. "Vas a tener que especificar a qué gos 'te estás refiriendo".

Galatea se quitó la manzana de la boca el tiempo suficiente para lanzar, "Primero la yegua. Los dioses están nerviosos tratando de atraparla, y ella está sentada allí como si viviera aquí".

Sintió que su labio se contraía. "Bueno, técnicamente, esta es su casa, lo que conmigo es ser su padre y todo".

Galatea se atragantó con un trozo de manzana, se le partieron los dientes y Hallie se deslizó desganadamente del taburete al suelo.

"¡¿Desde cuando?!" Hallie exigió, levantándose del piso.

Harry contenía valientemente una sonrisa. "Desde que la hice y usé mi sangre para darle la vida".

Galatea finalmente se aclaró la garganta de manzana. "Eso es High, Harry. ¿Cómo en Tártaro obtuviste ese tipo de Poder?"

Harry se encogió de hombros incómodo. "Supongo que voy a tomar la tercera opción y culpar a una oscura profecía de que nadie recuerda la fraseología. Y posiblemente solo una buena crianza". Él ausentemente sorbió un batido rojo opaco sospechosamente grueso que tenía a su izquierda.

"Digas." Melite ronroneó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y apoyándose en él desde su altura superior, largas trenzas rectas de plumaje de medianoche alrededor de su torso.

Harry esperaba que ella no notara los movimientos de las serpientes. Las Nereidas sabían que era un joven Inmortal, pero no sabían con certeza si era un monstruo (y si es así, de qué tipo) ni si era alguien a quien un dios o diosa había decidido "guardar". O si de alguna manera hubiera encontrado una forma de Inmortalidad como Circe y Medea. Aparentemente, él era tan hábil manipulando la niebla y los espejismos que podía engañar a los sentidos de incluso diosas menores.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se movió hacia otra naranja mientras la Erato de piel bronceada y pelirroja le quitaba el zumo que le caía de la mano, que obviamente había perdido interés en la película y había seguido a sus hermanas a la cocina por aburrimiento. "Tengo dos dioses y una diosa en mi linaje en las últimas siete generaciones que conozco, por lo que podría ser un buen partido de poderes interactuando. No soy tan talentoso en magia de guerra, para ser honesto, como yo inclinarse más hacia la defensa y el otro, más sutil, cosas ".

"¿Enserio quien?" Exigió Speio, usando su altura ridículamente pequeña de 4'6 pies para menear bajo el brazo izquierdo de Harry y envolver sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cintura, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azul-verde y suaves rizos de chocolate.

"Bueno, Poseidón, obviamente. Mis tres veces mi bisabuelo por parte de mi madre, mi madre por Lorelai". Admitió Harry, finalmente se dio por vencido con más naranjas y le pasó los cítricos despellejados a Erato, que procedió a maullar la fruta. Se revolvió torpemente con las dos Nereidas envueltas a su alrededor y se lavó las manos antes de continuar. "El padre de mi padre, por otro lado, era un hijo de Eris, que se casó con un negro de la familia británica Wizard, que se sabía que se casaban obsesivamente con los hijos de Hades y Plutón desde antes de mudarse de Roma alrededor del año 500 DC, con ocho en las últimas quince generaciones solo ". Sus labios se arquearon un poco cuando agarró el dulce aderezo de cítricos y un paquete de piñones para la ensalada del armario superior sobre el microondas. "

Las cinco Nereidas lo miraban ahora con las cejas levantadas, pero fue Galatea quien habló. "Eso sería suficiente. La vida provino de los hirvientes océanos, las joyas y el mineral que se elevaba desde las profundidades de la tierra y un pequeño caos para crear las circunstancias adecuadas para completarlo".

Speio se mordió el borde del labio antes de ofrecer: "La sangre es el Río de la Memoria. También habrían recogido algunos de los patrones de comportamiento y pensamiento subliminal. ¿Tal vez algunos poderes?"

Las damas intercambiaron una mirada y parecieron abandonar el tema a favor del siguiente.

"¿La yegua? Vashti, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué ella y esa forma?" Halie preguntó. Erato agarró otra naranja del cuenco y comenzó a pelarla con el cuchillo de cocina descartado, mirando en silencio.

Después de haber arrojado las nueces y agregado el aderezo, se cubrió la ensaladera grande y se colocó en el refrigerador pequeño debajo de la encimera que utilizó para lo que necesitaba mientras cocinaba. "Me gustan las cosas bonitas y mis suaves poderes precognitivos dijeron que sería una buena idea". Harry sonrió. "Además, siempre he deseado una niña dulce a la que pueda echar a perder. Y ella es una yegua porque honestamente no soy muy buena acercándome a la gente".

Las chicas se miraron una vez más, como confirmando que discutirían entre ellas más tarde.

"¿Y los pequeños semidioses?"

Habiéndose sentado en un taburete con Melite todavía apoyado sobre él y Speio habiéndose arrastrado sobre su regazo, todo lo que Harry pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros.

"Vashti los trajo aquí. No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos, así que tendré que hacer eso más tarde". Sus manos hormiguearon brevemente pero con fuerza. "Siempre sentí la necesidad de hacer algo con respecto a la tasa de mortalidad de los semidioses, y esto me acaba de dar una excusa para hacerlo. Ya he dado vida a tres más de mis hijos y los envié a buscar no reclamados. semidioses ".

Melite tarareó pensativamente. "¿Pero no son los problemas de Camps?"

Harry sintió que sus labios se curvaban y un 'teh' de disgusto abandonó su boca. "En realidad, los Camps realmente se molestan con los semidioses una vez que alcanzan la adolescencia. La mayoría de los niños están muertos o dañados para entonces. ¿Sabías que solo quizás, en el mejor de los casos, dos de cada cinco semidioses llegan a un campamento?" La mirada horrorizada en sus caras fue suficiente respuesta, así que continuó. "Esos niños mayores allí probablemente han estado huyendo durante años, y la niña ya está mostrando signos de agresión y furia no dirigida contra casi todos". Harry 'teh'ed de nuevo. "Esos niños en los Camps hacen una buena demostración de ser normal, pero son muy inestables e imprudentes. La mayoría ni siquiera asocia a los humanos normales con las personas, solo cosas anónimas y sin rostro para protegerse en cierta medida,

Intentando contener la ira indefensa ante la situación, no notó que Speio se daba cuenta de los profundos arañazos que estaba poniendo en el banco de mármol con sus uñas "humanas".

"Esos lugares no son refugios seguros, son campos de adoctrinamiento para hacer buenos guerreros y peones para los dioses. Cuando se van como adultos, la mayoría de ellos son tan infelices con sus vidas mundanas que terminan vagabundos sin hogar que cazan monstruos y son asesinados más rápido ya que ya no tienen ni siquiera un atisbo de protección de sus "padres". Y eso solo si no se matan a sí mismos. Los que son iconos brillantes para los campistas son la gran minoría ".

Siseando suavemente, Harry se sacudió. "Es inútilmente cruel para todos los involucrados, pero los dioses que perpetúan el ciclo".

Ninguno de los Nereidas, ni Harry, notaron al chico pálido y horrorizado retrocediendo por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio donde dormían los niños.

Sintiendo un zarpazo en su espina dorsal, la Gorgona escondida empujó suavemente a Speio de su regazo, respirando profundamente para calmarse.

"Por favor discúlpeme. Aleta ha regresado con un invitado".

Cuando Harry salió al porche trasero para saludar al gran pájaro de metal de colores brillantes, las Nereidas se miraron.

"¿Crees que deberíamos investigarlo?" Halie preguntó a sus hermanas con incertidumbre.

Erato hizo una mueca leve cuando se dio cuenta de que su sexta naranja era una naranja sanguina, extrañamente apropiada dada la conversación. "Él realmente no tiene una razón para mentir. Y esa ira era genuina. No me sorprendería si fuera verdad, dado el número de mujeres en la cama de los dioses, y todos saben que Afrodita, Deméter y Atenea salieron los mocosos como el reloj. Athena incluso lo hace más rápido con la forma en que aparta a sus hijos de sus pensamientos ". Dejó los cítricos rojos y suspiró. "Los números realmente no suman cuando se considera cuán pocos semidioses existen".

Justo en ese momento, Harry regresó con un pequeño bulto del tamaño de un niño cuando el pájaro una vez más se elevó al cielo. "¿Alguno de ustedes sabe curación y cualquier cosa para reducir las cicatrices? Porque realmente lo necesita".

El niño de unos cuatro años que miraba alrededor de la habitación tenía curiosamente un ojo azul brillante y un enorme agujero en el lugar donde debería haber estado el otro. Las cicatrices le destrozaron el lado izquierdo de la cara y le faltaba el brazo derecho desde la mitad de la muñeca hacia abajo. En su mayoría fueron curados en ronchas rojas y pequeñas secciones de pus verdoso.

Galatea se atragantó y corrió hacia el baño mientras las hermanas restantes miraban algo así como una culpa horrorizada.


	4. Chapter 4

Se llamaba Danny, le había contado Aleta a su padre, y él había estado con un grupo de semidioses que se dirigían allí desde Nueva York.

Estaban siendo guiados por un semidiós adulto que nunca había estado en ninguno de los Camps, aunque sabía de ellos y de sus ubicaciones generales. Había doce en ese grupo con Danny siendo el miembro más joven y el más nuevo, rescatado de un pequeño grupo de hombres lobo inmortales de Lycaon's Pack, donde perdió a su madre semidiosa y tuvo la suerte de no ser infectado.

El resto oscilaba entre seis y diecinueve, y el líder tenía veintisiete. Mientras él, él mismo, optó por mantenerse fuera de los campos, el líder, Richard Ryder, le dio instrucciones a los semidioses y, a veces, una escolta a los campamentos, y se dirigía al Campamento Mestizo cuando Aleta los había encontrado . Richard estaba trayendo su grupo a Harry para ver si sería viable dejar a los miembros más jóvenes y delicados con Harry, así como hablar con los semidioses que ya estaban en la residencia.

La segunda, Jackie, tenía diecinueve años y había elegido quedarse con Ryder desde que se conocieron cuando tenía diez años, y ya llevaba dos años en la calle, y entraba y salía del sistema de acogida desde que ella era tres y su padre murió en una 'explosión de gas'.

Estarían allí a media mañana al día siguiente, pero habían enviado a Danny al frente con la esperanza de recibir una mejor atención médica que la que proporcionarían.

Actaea y Protomedea tuvieron que ser retirados del cine ya que eran los mejores en la curación y la maternidad, respectivamente, y llevaron al niño al baño mientras Halie y Speio fueron a buscar la caja de Sanador de Actaea.

Galatea, Erato y Melite habían desaparecido de nuevo en las olas, diciendo que tenían algo que hacer, pero que regresarían pronto.

Las dos chicas semidiosas todavía estaban acurrucadas en el sofá con los gemelos Doto y Proto con Asia encaramado en el extremo. Dejando al grupo para ver las escenas de apertura de Aladdin, Harry fue a buscar al niño.

El chico estaba en la habitación en la que habían dormido, leyendo lo que parecía ser un diario, frunciendo el ceño con tristeza.

"Hey chico."

La cabeza del chico se levantó bruscamente y el libro se cerró de golpe. "¿Sí puedo ayudarte?"

Harry miró al niño por un momento. "No sé si te han dicho todavía, pero soy Harrier, o Harry, Maestro de este territorio. Nada más poderoso que un humano normal puede entrar sin que yo lo sepa. ¿Y tú?"

"Luke". El chico respondió cautelosamente. "¿Eres un semidiós?"

Harry inclinó la cabeza y suspiró. "Un poco. Soy un legado inmortal de unos pocos dioses. La sangre de mis progenitores fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para convertirme en Inmortal cuando fui mordido por un basilisco y posteriormente sanado con lágrimas de fénix". La sonrisa de Harry fue un poco amarga. "Si no hubiera habido una sobredosis de lágrimas, me hubiera mantenido humano y sin cambios". Él inclinó su cabeza hacia Luke. "El almuerzo se servirá pronto, así que no te sumerjas demasiado, o te perderás las Nereidas".

El chico rubio parecía sorprendido. "¿Esas mujeres son nereidas?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se giró para irse. "Un grupo de semidioses mayores llegarán mañana por la mañana si quieres quedarte. Enviaron a un niño herido para curarlo, así que no te sorprendas de lo mal que se ve".

Y regresó a su taller, con la mente ya diseñando dos nuevos, humanoides, niños para proteger el nuevo Sanctum y aquellos que se refugiaron allí.

Además, probablemente sería una buena idea que los duendes crearan, protegieran y molieran una dimensión de bolsillo para el Sagrario. La tierra era cara en estos días.

 **(espacio)**

Las dos chicas eran Annabeth y Thalia, como Harry aprendió durante el almuerzo, que incluía la ensalada que había preparado antes, algunos pescados a la parrilla en su pozo de fuego junto a las nereidas y panecillos.

No sabía qué dios era el padre de Thalia, pero su olor era fuerte y pesado, como el chocolate derretido y el ozono quemado, y el brazalete de amuletos que llevaba parecía vagamente como puro terror en la parte posterior de su lengua. Honestamente, no se sorprendería si uno de los Tres Grandes hubiera roto el voto de que oliera tan fuerte.

Fue cuando sacó los brownies que se vio obligado a arrebatar a Annabeth de su silla y apartarla de las arrolladoras nereidas.

Las Arpías se marcharon no mucho después y las chicas siguieron a las ninfas acuáticas al salón para mirar La Bella Durmiente, Luke logró encontrar la biblioteca / oficina de Harry y estaba leyendo el Libro de Monstruos de los Monstruos.

Actaea y Protomedea habían resurgido del piso de arriba con Danny vendado hacia las 2 de la tarde y ahora dormitaba en los brazos protectores de Thalia.

Al ver a la niña semidiosa y al niño abrazado, sintió un latido en las manos de Harry, e hizo una nota mental para preguntarle sobre su familia una vez que estuviera más asentada.

Haciendo otro circuito alrededor de la casa, se dio cuenta de que Vasti se había ido otra vez y que Hedwig estaba desmayada en el respaldo de la silla en la que Luke estaba sentado en compañía. Haciendo clic en su lengua, Harry asomó la cabeza hacia la sala de estar para avisarle a la Nereida más cercana (Phyllodoce) que estaba corriendo hacia la ciudad y podrían pasar algunas horas, luego se metió en la oficina para ver si Luke necesitaba algo.

Pareciendo claramente incómodo, admitió que Thalia necesitaba más productos de higiene femenina, ya que estaba casi fuera y se estaba acercando a esa época del mes.

Harry solo podía imaginar que era porque el olor a sangre de semidiós atraía a más monstruos que el niño conocía su "momento".

Recogiendo algunos bocetos del taller que había hecho antes, se fue con un "pop" al distrito mágico local.

 **(espacio)**

Alguien con un sentido del humor horrible pensó que nombrar una pequeña isla en el "Fin del Mundo" de la bahía de Nueva York era divertido. Pudo haber sido porque estaba completamente bordeado en acantilados, pero entonces podría no tenerlo. Quién sabe cómo funcionan las mentes mágicas.

Los Gringotts tenían exactamente el mismo aspecto que el de Diagon Alley y el que había visitado en Nueva Jersey con Nana Em. De hecho, si se creyera el rumor, todos los bancos eran iguales sobre la superficie.

Harry solo venía al Fin del Mundo una vez al mes, pero siempre se detenía en su tienda de curiosidades favorita ubicada en la encrucijada de Frog Street y Torch Row.

Estaba dirigido por una mujer joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes llamada Katie, aunque a veces su hermana rubia y de ojos negros, Via, estaría presente. Muy raramente, a la prima, Endia, le importaba la tienda con sus ojos violetas mirando constantemente a los que pasaban frente a la tienda, girando su cabello castaño alrededor de su dedo.

Era un lugar viejo, algo angosto, con un frente de madera oscura y un pequeño escaparate que empezaba a desgastar el barniz. El pequeño letrero colgante decía 'Ático de Hécate'. Dentro del piso había advertencias, tablas arrugadas y crujientes y hacinamiento con estantes tras otros de artículos diversos, artefactos y tomos extraños.

El Labrador negro, Hekabe, como había oído a Katie llamarla, levantó la vista y golpeó su cola en señal de saludo cuando entró, con la lengua colgando alegremente.

Él se inclinó y la rascó detrás de las orejas antes de seguir, sonriendo levemente. Hekabe era el único perro que había conocido desde su cambio que no le tenía miedo. O intentado atacarlo.

El hurón que corre alrededor, Galinthias, era un poco más cauteloso, pero generalmente lo dejó solo.

Girando a la izquierda y yendo a la más remota de las cuatro islas estrechas donde había visto algunas estatuas de dioses y algunos tomos sobre los dioses escritos en griego y latín.

Al encontrar el pequeño bronce y las extrañas estatuas de piedra, observó las pequeñas figuras y seleccionó cuidadosamente a cinco diosas, que sintió que harían caso de su llamado para proteger el lugar que iba a construir.

Estaba pensando simplemente en llamar al lugar "Hogar", porque eso era lo que iba a ser para muchos semidioses que habían perdido o se habían visto obligados a dejar el suyo. Y luego estaban los que nunca tuvieron uno para empezar.

Le tomó un poco averiguar cuáles eran dos de ellos, pero tenía los ídolos que había estado buscando, así como un libro sobre los dioses, incluida la historia, los poderes y cómo apaciguarlos o presentarles una petición.

Recogiendo los artículos, se abrió camino hacia el mostrador manejado por Endia, quien le dedicó una sonrisa mientras ella comenzaba a llamar sus compras, con los ojos fijos en el libro y las estatuas con una especie de curiosidad sardónica y diversión.

"Interesante selección. Lo que _están_ tramando, Harry?" Ella inquirió, su voz suave con una cualidad casi cantarina teñida por un acento que la Gorgona encontró extrañamente familiar.

Harry tarareó, el sonido latía profundamente en su pecho mientras consideraba sus palabras. "Estoy fundando un lugar seguro para niños con ciertos obsequios y me gustaría pedirle a ciertas diosas su mecenazgo". Ambas, vagas e informativas. Bonito.

Endia le sonrió, sus ojos púrpuras brillando en la luz que entraba por la ventana. "Entonces estoy seguro de que obtendrás lo que quieres, si tus motivos son ciertos".

Harry le sonrió torpemente, inseguro, mientras pagaba por sus compras. "Entonces, tengo que esperar que mis motivos sean lo _suficientemente_ ciertos . Los dioses y las diosas son notoriamente quisquillosos e inconstantes".

La morena se rió de él, la voz sonó como agua sobre la piedra en la pequeña tienda mientras se despedía y salía.

Cambiando sus compras en una bolsita de piel de murciélago que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans, Harry siguió por Torch Row hasta Gringotts y preguntó por Grindellaquin, su contacto en esta rama.

Grindellaquin, la única gobliness que alguna vez ha visto, y mucho menos se encontró, lo fulminó con la mirada por el papeleo frente a ella, se acuclilló en su percha y rodeado de libros, antes de arrojarle un montón de cartas de la cada vez más angustiada gente mágica en Gran Bretaña. su cola.

Lo gracioso de las duendes hembras era que en realidad eran muy atractivas para el ojo humano de una manera distintivamente Unseelie Fey. Tenían la piel lisa gris lavanda estirada sobre una cara filosa con grandes ojos negros, narices afiladas y labios anchos y delgados que ocultaban hileras de dientes afilados blancos y nacarados similares a los de un gato. Sólo aproximadamente del tamaño de un niño de ocho años, sus extremidades eran largas y elegantes y puntas afiladas como las suyas, más gorras duras que uñas, con torsos esbeltos, delgados, de cuatro a ocho pechos pequeños y, por supuesto, el colas finas, prensiles, del doble de largo que sus cuerpos. En general, fueron construidos para caminar sobre las puntas de los pies y se movieron de manera escalonada en distancias cortas, pero se levantaron para caminar distancias más largas de manera oscilante, inferir que sus caderas y articulaciones eran ligeramente diferentes a las de la mayoría de las criaturas bípedas. El cabello de Grindellaquin era largo como un muslo, rectos y de un gris plateado pálido, pero tenía la impresión de que el cabello de las damas podía venir en la misma gama de tonos que los machos.

Grindellaquin, a diferencia de sus parientes femeninas, se le permitió trabajar en el banco después de un accidente la dejó estéril, que era una cosa muy mala ya que los varones superaron a las hembras de 100 a 1. La verdad, la gobliness' eran más como reinas colmena que las hembras de la mayoría de las especies de mamíferos, salvo las ratas topo desnudas, que eran simplemente extrañas. Harry tenía la impresión de que un buen número de duendes implicados en el accidente habían sido ejecutados por la pérdida de una hembra reproductora tan joven como Grindellaquin.

Harry había sido su primer cliente y se llevaban bien, considerando que probablemente se emparejarían juntos hasta que muriera de viejo.

La Gorgona se dispuso a leer las cartas mientras Grindellaquin terminaba su estudio de los cambios que habían sufrido sus propiedades en el último mes desde que la había visto.

Las cartas iban desde súplicas a demandas, a órdenes, a sobornos rotundos del ministerio, y una nota adhesiva enumeró la cantidad de hechizos y hechizos que habían aparecido en las cartas, algunos más de Sirius Black que se había mudado a Australia y con quien regularmente Correspondió con varios de Dumbledore, que fueron arrojados al fuego, y una carta de Hermione Granger dando una actualización en su mayoría imparcial sobre la "guerra", habiéndose distanciado de la mayoría de todos después de que él se había ido y Grindellaquin había enviado una lista de hechizos y pociones, sus primeras cinco letras habían sido empapadas por Dumbledore.

Hermione era alguien a quien todavía se sentía mal por abandonar esencialmente. Ella rompió su amistad con Ronald a principios del tercer año y volvió a recurrir a Neville Longbottom, quien más tarde le consiguió un trabajo como bibliotecaria auxiliar de Madame Pince cuando ni siquiera sus puntajes más altos en NEWT en cincuenta años le dieron un empleo por encima de 'secretaria' y más caliente en la cama en uno de los departamentos menores del ministerio debido a su sangre. Era una mujer amarga y quebradiza que parecía apreciar las cartas que le enviaba tal vez una vez cada seis meses.

Su atención se centró en la duende cuando le chasqueó la lengua, una forma común de solicitar atención entre duendes que la mayoría de las otras razas no se molestaron en reconocer.

Harry dejó las cartas y le prestó toda su atención.

Su voz, cuando hablaba, era una voz de contralto perfectamente normal que, al mismo tiempo, tenía un gemido subsónico que parecía una mezcla entre el maullido lastimero de un gato por comida y el zumbido de un mosquito. "La cosecha comenzó en la plantación de café en Brasil y parece ser un buen rendimiento. El buceo de oro en Alaska comenzará tan pronto como el hielo se descongele. Los establos de carreras en Irlanda comenzarán a festejar cualquier día y el último rendimiento de los viñedos en Hunter Valley, Australia, fueron excelentes esta temporada ".

Cambió los papeles a propiedades de alquiler.

"El edificio de apartamentos en Trenton, Nueva Jersey, necesita que su plomería se actualice en algún momento de este año y uno de los inquilinos se mudó. El castillo de Venecia necesita una actualización de cocina y algunas de las baldosas del baño estaban rajadas, por lo que no reciben su "Potter Manor necesita fumigar ya que ha habido una repentina y abrumadora invasión de doxies que los House Elves no pueden manejar por sí mismos. Y eso es todo, a menos que quieras que saque la carpeta de acciones".

La mirada que le dirigió y el tono en que ella lo dijo dieron la impresión de que era mejor que no. Grindellaquin odiaba las acciones con pasión, aunque era realmente muy buena con ellas.

Harry sonrió cortésmente. "Está bien. Confío en tu habilidad para manejarlos". Ella se relajó un poco, complacida. "Pero tengo una solicitud por la que me odien". Sus grandes ojos negros se entrecerraron sospechosamente, sus largos dedos se movieron hacia el abrecartas plateado a su izquierda.

"Seguir."

"Necesito un pedazo de tierra lo suficientemente grande para una pequeña ciudad, algunos potreros y una fuente de agua para ser guardado en el cielo y preferiblemente sellado en un Mármol Real con entre cuatro y ocho puertas móviles".

Ella lo miró fijamente, completamente quieta y con expresión inexpresiva por unos momentos, antes de alcanzarlo rápidamente y arrojarle un peso sólido de papel dorado, que apenas esquivó.

"¿Sabes cuánto costará?" Ella exigió, con los dientes al descubierto. "¡Es probable que tengamos que vender una propiedad para poder pagarla!"

Harry suavizó su mueca cuando su voz comenzó a parecerse al aullido de un gato. "Sí. Lo sé. Pero estoy dispuesto a ..." Aquí hizo una mueca y se preparó. "... vender algunas de mis estatuas y materias primas".

Grindellaquin se recostó, expresión sagaz.

Desde que los duendes descubrieron que Harry tenía algún medio para adquirir o hacer Divine Metals, habían estado tratando de obtener un contrato para que Harry les suministrara los metales procesados. Hubo casi un alboroto cuando comenzó a mover algunas de las obras de arte de su estatua a una bóveda de alta seguridad para despejar el espacio en su taller, tanto por lo que estaba hecho como por su artesanía de calidad. Una pieza de Bronce Celestial del tamaño de un terrier valdría cien mil galeones en venta privada, y más en una subasta. Algo del tamaño de Vashti fue suficiente para darle a un duende ataques cardíacos consecutivos solo de pensarlo.

Harry realmente no quería saber qué harían si descubrían que también podía hacer joyas.

La duende emitió un sonido agudo y agudo con los labios y los dientes, ojos calculadores mientras asentía lentamente. "Llevaré su propuesta a la Junta. Vuelva mañana y resolveremos los detalles".

Tomando la despedida, Harry asintió y salió de su oficina, la pequeña mujer acechando detrás de él para salir de la oficina ella misma, solo bajando por el pasillo, adentrándose en Gringotts, mientras él volvía a entrar en la galería principal.

Saliendo del edificio, la Gorgona hizo una fila para encontrar un restaurante que se llevara consigo, pensando en lo que necesitaba para terminar mientras estaba en el Fin del Mundo, cuando el relicario del espejo se estrelló contra su pecho.

Sacando el colgante del tamaño de una mano, lo abrió para mostrarle a Aniketos las patas delanteras sentadas y un pequeño grupo de jóvenes adolescentes.

"¿Hola?" Él preguntó.

La chica del frente, tal vez de catorce años y de fuerte ascendencia española, muy hermosa con el pelo negro brillante, grandes ojos oscuros y piel color café, adelantada. "¿Hola?" Había una nota tranquilizadora en su voz que decía que era una Altavoz encantador, por lo que probablemente era hija o legado de Venus o Afrodita. "Aniketos ...?" Ella miró vacilante a la gran Bestia, quien presumiblemente asintió. "Aniketos dice que tienes un lugar donde estaremos a salvo de los monstruos. ¿Es verdad?"

Harry no dejó que el dolor que sentía en su pecho mostrara la patéticamente desesperación en su rostro y su voz, y en los rostros de los tres semidioses más jóvenes amontonándose alrededor de su espalda. "Eso es correcto. Actualmente estoy en el proceso de encontrar un lugar más grande y más estable, pero mi hogar está lo suficientemente protegido como para que un monstruo Alto necesite un esfuerzo genuino para entrar, y aun así tendrá que enfrentar al demi. -dios y otros seres que se han refugiado allí ". Harry agarró un menú y se apoyó en la pared de entrada abierta del restaurante. "En la actualidad hay otros cuatro semidioses allí y un grupo mayor de semidioses mayores y adultos llegarán alrededor del almuerzo mañana. Si quieres irte con el líder ambulante de ese grupo o ir a uno de los campamentos, no te detendrá,

La niña parecía que estaba a punto de llorar de alivio. "Por favor…"

Harry asintió con su consentimiento. "Está bien. ¿Sabes dónde estás y cuánto tiempo te llevará llegar a Long Island, Nueva York? Si estás lo suficientemente cerca, puedo ir a buscarte".

Parecía un poco preocupada y tuvo una rápida conversación susurrada con uno de los otros, quien sacó un mapa y una brújula. "Estamos en las montañas de Catskills, en el País del Ulster. Estamos en un lugar llamado Phoenicia Black Bear Campgrounds. ¿Te tomará mucho tiempo?"

Harry revisó su reloj. "Dame media hora y estaré allí. Podré entrar en Aniketos cuando me acerque".

"¡ _Gracias!"_ Las palabras fueron casi un gemido de alivio y los cuatro adolescentes parecieron desplomarse el uno sobre el otro.

Harry les dio una cálida sonrisa. "Te veo pronto."

Cerrando el guardapelo, se permitió estar un poco consternado de que realmente fuera tan fácil encontrar semidioses, y tan cerca de Camp Half-Blood, también.

Honestamente, era más que un poco ridículo cuán difícil les resultaba a los sátiros encontrarlos. Si continuaba así, iba a vencer a la mierda siempre amorosa de cada sátiro con el que se topaba por ser lo que tenía que ser intencionalmente incompetente.

Al hacer clic en su lengua, se adelantó para ordenar la cena, sabiendo que todavía tendría que desafiar a un químico o un centro comercial para los productos femeninos de Thalia antes de recoger a los niños.

 **(espacio)**

Treinta y cinco minutos más tarde vio a Harry trepando por un pedregal del lado de la montaña para llegar a la meseta en la que podía sentir a su hijo mayor, así como a las ráfagas de olor a semidiós de chocolate.

Arremetiéndose sobre un borde, de repente encontró manos ayudándolo a levantarse.

Se enderezó y se sacudió los vaqueros y la camisa de franela, miró a los seis semidioses. Al parecer, había echado en falta a dos cuando miraba por el espejo como una sola, una chica mortal aparentemente normal de unos veinte años, que tenía un par de gemelos de unos dos o tres. Parecía un poco más nerviosa que las otras, aunque como madre adolescente de semidioses gemelos, y probablemente capaz de ver a través de la Niebla mientras se apoyaba en Aniketos, eso era completamente comprensible.

Dos de los chicos parecían medio hermanos, altos y de anchos hombros, con pelo oscuro y mandíbulas fuertes, tenían alrededor de doce y trece años, y cada uno estaba armado con cuchillos, un bronce celestial y el otro oro imperial. Ellos fueron quienes lo ayudaron a levantarse.

La chica alta y hermosa con la que había hablado, él aumentó su edad a quince años, se retorcía las manos y se paseaba preocupado, su labio inferior completamente masticado casi abierto.

La otra era una niña de unos nueve años con los mismos ojos grises y anchos que Annabeth, solo que con el pelo corto y negro y un hematoma verdaderamente magnífico en el lado izquierdo de la cara. Ella también parecía estar favoreciendo ese lado de su cuerpo.

Harry tarareó especulativamente, antes de volverse hacia la chica a cargo. "Soy Harrier o Harry. Estoy a cargo de la casa hasta que Home termine de construirse y se pueda establecer un consejo adecuado. ¿Y tú?"

La chica se inquietó ansiosamente, evidentemente estresada demasiado tiempo. "Soy Ishbel Vedette, hija de Venus. Encantado de conocerte". Ella dibujó una pequeña reverencia. "Este es Tori Alexander, hija de Atenea", le hizo un gesto a la niña. "Nathan Wall, hijo de Aries," El chico mayor. "Y Daniel Meyes, hijo de Marte". El más jóven. Entonces la mujer con los gemelos. "Y esta es Callie Troy y sus hijos, Julien y Adrian, hijos de Tritón".

Harry recordaba vagamente que Callie Troy era conocida como una nadadora de larga distancia y una conservacionista acuática conocida. Pero eso no fue lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

"Bueno, no es de extrañar que no hayas sido recogido por un Campamento ahora. Se supone que los romanos y los griegos no pueden mezclarse, la Niebla debería haber impedido que te encontrases".

Todos parecían estar conmocionados por eso, pero fue Tori quien exigió "¿Por qué?"

Harry se dejó caer y se puso cómodo. "Porque los campos griegos y romanos estaban en lados opuestos de la Guerra Civil, y eso engendró mala sangre entre los dos. Para evitar que sus hijos pelearan, los dioses cerraron la niebla de modo que los griegos y los romanos esencialmente se olvidaron el uno del otro, y no podrían interactuar a menos que los dioses se pongan en contacto entre sí. Incluso si no lo reclaman, deberían poder identificarse, y mucho menos cooperar ".

Harry chasqueó la lengua hasta los dientes. "Algo para discutir con Hécate, supongo".

"¿Señor Harry?" Se volvió hacia Callie, haciendo un ruido alentador. "Triton mencionó a The Mist, pero realmente no lo explicó. ¿Qué es?"

Harry suspiró e inclinó su cabeza en pensamiento. "Es difícil de explicar. La niebla es lo que impide que la mayoría de los humanos normales detecten monstruos y semidioses, pero también puede usarse para otras cosas". Hizo clic en su lengua otra vez. "Como dije, es difícil de explicar y vago como el infierno, pero algunos humanos normales pueden ver a través de la Niebla, mientras que los niños de Hécate, que también la Diosa de la Niebla, pueden manipularlo. Cuando regresemos a la casa, uno de ellos las nereidas probablemente puedan explicarlo mejor ". Sintió que debería mencionar más tarde que semidioses tan jóvenes como los gemelos no deberían estar liberando el aroma de un semidiós completamente despierto hasta que fueran adolescentes.

Él tarareó de nuevo, inclinando la cabeza cuando captó los sonidos de algo grande que se movía abajo. "Deberíamos irnos. Tengo un traslador que nos puede llevar a casa". Sacó una cuerda cuando los niños se dieron cuenta de que algo se acercaba. "¿Vienes?" Él le preguntó a su hijo.

Aniketos sacudió su gran cabeza y se levantó cuando Callie e Ishbel recogieron a los gemelos. " _Estaba siguiendo el antiguo aroma de semi-dioses cuando crucé el nuevo rastro de olor de este grupo. Sentí que debía encontrar este grupo ya que el sendero tenía solo unas pocas horas de vida, y volver al otro camino cuando viniste por ellos._

El asintió. "Está bien. Sé a salvo". Aniketos se escabulló por el borde de la meseta en dirección opuesta a la que venía el intruso. "Todos, agárrense de la cuerda y mantengan un fuerte agarre de los niños pequeños. El camino estará lleno de baches y es posible que caigamos a poca distancia del suelo cuando lleguemos".

Todos asintieron y el traslador se activó.

Momentos después, un par de centauros saltaron al lugar en el que los semidioses estaban acampando, después de haber estado siguiendo al grupo durante un tiempo para llevarlos al Campamento Mestizo.

Nunca descubrieron qué sucedió con el grupo, pero supusieron que un monstruo aéreo los atrapó.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se quedó pensando por qué estaba durmiendo en la hamaca del patio trasero con un niño pequeño tumbado en su pecho.

Al echar un vistazo a la playa gris, dijo que aún era de madrugada, por lo que sintió curiosidad por saber qué era lo que lo había despertado desde la infancia, Danny, si recordaba bien, estaba tan dormido como solo los niños pequeños, y el los pájaros apenas comenzaban a parlotear sobre el _shh-shh_ de las olas.

Sus gafas todavía estaban encendidas, y _todavía se_ preguntaba cuánto le tomaría a alguien preguntar sobre eso, mientras miraba a su alrededor, sin haberse movido en absoluto al despertar.

Moviendo la cabeza un poco como un durmiente que cambia, miró alrededor del patio y vio a un hombre alto de piel verde emergiendo del agua cerca del jetti, la Niebla se enroscaba para protegerlo del escrutinio de los humanos normales.

Tenía el cabello oscuro, probablemente negro, y tenía una pequeña barba. Era atractivo al estilo antiguo, capitán de barco, y Harry podía ver que compartían los mismos huesos de la mandíbula y la mejilla, incluso desde esta distancia.

El dios, presumiblemente Tritón, se detuvo al borde de las salas de la casa, frunciendo el ceño en el segundo piso, pero no parecía estar dispuesto a retroceder cuando comenzó a reunir el poder para abrir un agujero en las salas.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry abrió un agujero delante del dios antes de que uno pudiera ser forzado.

Con cautela, el dios entró y se acercó al patio, mirando a Harry, obviamente inseguro de si estaba despierto o no.

Harry, por su parte, continuó jugando durmiendo mientras veía al dios subir las escaleras y cruzar el patio, pasar la hamaca y entrar a la cocina. Fue solo cuando Triton pasaba el mostrador que Harry habló.

"¿Aquí para ver a Callie y a los gemelos?" Triton se congeló. "Arriba, tercera puerta a la derecha. Recuerda golpear ya que los semidioses que están compartiendo están un poco nerviosos por el momento".

Cuando se hizo evidente que Harry no decía nada más, Triton se movió un poco más rápido que antes por el pasillo.

Y Harry solo sonrió para sí mismo. Él amaba tanto a las personas, pero las posibilidades de hacerlo eran muy raras estos días.

 **(espacio)**

Harry estaba cuidando niños, habiendo migrado al patio una vez más después de que todos se hubieran despertado.

Tritón y Callie todavía estaban jugando en la bañera de hidromasaje (que NO estaba limpiando, muchas gracias), Luke, Nathan y Daniel estaban encerrados en la biblioteca con su consola de juegos y varios juegos de disparos, mientras todas las chicas estaban acampadas en la sala de estar con algunas de las Nereidas que habían aparecido de nuevo, viendo películas de chicas y compartiendo conversaciones de chicas.

Tampoco se sorprendería si los semi-dioses se hubieran reunido en algún momento de la noche y hubieran intercambiado experiencias.

Danny estaba jugando tranquilamente con unos bloques grandes de leggo en la alfombra al lado de Harry, mientras que Julien y Adrian estaban nadando en una gran piscina de plástico que llegaba hasta la cintura de Harry y medía unos ocho pies de ancho. Aparentemente, cuando entraron en contacto con el agua, se convirtieron en pequeños meros verdes con dos colas y parches de escamas de pescado alrededor de sus articulaciones y curvas.

Jugaron lo que Harry solo podía suponer que era una versión infantil de 'Tiburón' con los barcos y patos de goma que transfiguró de basura en su garaje y afirmó que había tenido cajas.

Algunos de los patitos ya tenían heridas de punción.

Inclinando su cabeza mientras un hormigueo le recorría la espalda, Harry se levantó y miró en dirección a la gente que pasaba por sus protecciones, a pesar de saber que no llegarían hasta dentro de media hora.

Luego recogió a Danny y fue a hacer lo que había estado posponiendo durante la mayor parte de la mañana: transfigurar camas y futones en el garaje.

No es que los gemelos necesitaran mucha chaperona ya que no podían ahogarse.

 **(espacio)**

Harry soltó un patético sonido de gorjeo en el almohadón de su sofá una semana más tarde, al menos dos niños pequeños tendidos sobre su espalda y algunos más acurrucados a su alrededor.

No sabía qué era, pero los semidioses preadolescentes lo adoraban. Salieron de sus camas por la noche y vinieron a acurrucarse con él donde estaba acostado la tercera noche en el piso de la sala de estar. Para la angustia de los semidioses y padres muy nerviosos con quienes deberían haber estado durmiendo.

Y Harry había decidido que realmente, _realmente_ odiaba a los sátiros y su incompetencia desenfrenada.

Había _cuarenta y dos_ semidioses _, doce_ padres mortales y _setenta y seis_ legados que de alguna manera acamparon en su casa, patio trasero y cobertizo para botes, y había más de un centenar en camino desde fuera del estado.

La buena noticia era que se había comprado un terreno grande de Canadá, con un pueblo fantasma que se estaba reparando y actualizando tecnológicamente. El delicado y complicado proceso de crear un Mármol de Realidad del tamaño que Harry quería había comenzado y estaba en proceso.

La mala noticia fue que no se realizaría en una semana más, incluso con cada duende con experiencia en el retiro de Reality Marbles de lo que estaba haciendo para trabajar en el proyecto. Aparentemente los goblins realmente querían esos materiales y esa estatua que él les ofrecería.

Harry gimió de nuevo al sentir el cosquilleo de tres semidioses cruzando el límite.

Al menos había logrado mantener a todos fuera de su sala de trabajo. Tal vez debería invertir en algunas cabañas más y ver si los Neraids dejarían que algunos de los recién llegados usen la cabaña que les alquiló.

 **(espacio)**

El día anterior a la finalización de la Realización de Mármol del lugar llamado Hogar, Harry se reconcilió y partió a una propiedad vacante en Grecia para su Petición de Diosas.

El primero que eligió para llamar fue su bisabuela, Eris, Diosa primordial de la discordia y la lucha.

El círculo tenía flechas que se extendían desde el borde exterior y apuntaban hacia afuera en varias direcciones. En el centro había una manzana dorada, un esbelto y el pequeño ídolo de bronce de Eris alrededor de un cuenco de bronce, que procedió a sangrar y prendió fuego. Fue multicolor.

El aire se llenó de repente con la sensación del sonido de la risa que solo ocurre cuando alguien se lastima de una manera humorística. O piensan que es una manera cómica (Harry sabía que no había sido tan gracioso, pero viendo a Jackass tenerlo en puntadas hasta el punto que se había desmayado por falta de oxígeno).

Entonces ella estaba allí.

Lo primero que pensó fue que había heredado la sonrisa de su asesino, sonrisa de sonrisa. Era una expresión feroz y alegre que transmitía regocijo, pasión y cariño, y tú-simplemente-me diste una razón por la que tuvieras que hablar.

Luego su mirada se amplió a Sus ojos granate de vino tinto oscuro, Su piel de tiza pálida y su rostro afilado, Su largo cabello negro que fluía como Niebla de nube de agua y con la textura de piel suave y suave.

Su toga negra de nihilidad se abría en los hombros con broches plateados y azabaches y una faja de estilo y marca similar envuelta alrededor de su delgada cintura. La toga en sí tenía una longitud de tobillo y una hendidura desde el lado izquierdo hasta la cadera. La parte inferior estaba bordeada en plata y cuentas de chorro y filigrana. Las pequeñas sandalias eran de cuero negro.

Él reflejó su sonrisa hacia atrás y dejó escapar una risa sonora como una pelea civil y alarmas, contento.

"¡Bien conocido, Mi Legado!" Se rió con la alegría de un niño envolviendo una película adhesiva sobre una taza del inodoro. "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, pequeño catalizador?"

Conteniendo una risita comprensiva, él respondió. "Estoy creando un lugar seguro para los niños y los descendientes de dioses y diosas, ya que la mayoría simplemente se dejan para morir. Actualmente hay más de cien campamentos en una de mis propiedades y solo comencé a buscar un poco menos de hace quince días."

Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de resignación disgustada, murmullos de inquietud en el fondo. "Algunas personas nunca deberían criar". Ella movió su nariz. "No es que no aprecie la oportunidad de visitar a mi pequeño bisnieto más lindo, pero ¿por qué yo?"

Harry hizo un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. "Además de ser mi pariente más cercano a Dios, quién honestamente querría ir contra una deidad que podría causar una guerra de veinte años simplemente arrojando una fruta en el momento justo, o arruinar un tren de suministros al quitar un guijarro de un deslizamiento de tierra , haciendo que ese lado pierda la guerra? Podrías ser un enemigo muy peligroso o un aliado codiciado ".

Eris estaba repentinamente a su lado, presionada contra su costado y jugando con una de sus "trenzas". "¿Y qué hay para mí, mi pequeño catalizador precoz?"

Harry se apartó de Su levemente frío, más ligero que la mujer habitual, el cuerpo. "Adoración, adoración, respeto, más bebés para seducir por tu elección de semidioses y puedes mantenerte en contacto con ellos, ya que estarán fuera del alcance del olímpico".

Ella entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios mientras en el fondo, se escuchaba el grito / canto de '¡Revolución! ¡Revolución!'. "Convenido."

Ella se escabulló de Su descendiente como Mist. "Mis hermanos, en ocasiones, me han llamado desagradablemente maternal". Ella le dio la sonrisa de su asesino. "Llámame cuando tu 'Hogar' esté completo".

Eris se había ido en una bocanada de humo grisáceo.

Y Harry se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho a ella qué había llamado el santuario.

Su sonrisa era un poco cursi cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez Eris realmente había estado vigilando a Sus hijos y descendientes.

 **(espacio)**

Hestia fue rápido y agradable.

Ella estaba allí y se sentó a su lado tan pronto como la hoguera tomó; una niña con rizos marrones brillantes, una sonrisa dulce y ojos brillantes que le recordaban a Vashti.

"Hola Harry."

La joven inmortal se sonrojó ligeramente bajo su mirada, sintiéndose un poco como un niño atrapado con su mano en el tarro de las galletas. "Lady Hestia".

Su sonrisa era cariñosa. "Por supuesto que acepto patrocinar este santuario, Harry, querido. Has pensado mucho y hecho mucho esfuerzo cuando pudiste haber ignorado las dificultades de mis sobrinos y sobrinas, pero tú te encargaste de ello a un gran costo personal. "

Su sonrisa era tímida y complacida bajo su mirada. "No es nada. Debería haber sido hecho hace mucho tiempo".

Hestia asintió, aún sonriéndole pero su mirada distante. "Sí." Ella estuvo de acuerdo. "Será un hogar que nunca tendrán que abandonar ni ser expulsados. Como el último olímpico, ¿qué mejor lugar para patrocinar que un lugar llamado 'Hogar'".

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó. "Probablemente ayude que haya una hoguera permanente en el centro de la ciudad del tamaño de una caravana".

La risa feliz de Hestia lo calentaba como si se hubiera bañado en un baño caliente en un día frío.

 **(espacio)**

Mirando la cara sonriente de Katie, Harry se sintió un _poco_ lento.

Katie era la abreviatura de Hécate. Via era la abreviatura de Trivia. Y Enodia era uno de los nombres más oscuros de la triple diosa. Y en cuanto _al ático de Hecate?_ Se sentó en una encrucijada, las ranas eran uno de sus animales sagrados y a menudo se la representaba portando una antorcha.

"Me haces sentir lento". Harry le informó, haciendo pucheros.

Ella se rió tan fuerte que cayó hacia atrás, pero terminó acordando con la suficiente prisa, prometiendo enviar a todos sus hijos mortales a su manera, sin importar la edad o si estaban en un campamento.

Todos noventa y dos de ellos. De la persuasión griega y romana.

 **(espacio)**

Para tentar a Perséfone, Harry había hecho una planta viviente de metal de brillantes hojas y flores manchadas de gemas. Las flores y las hojas e incluso los tallos cambiarían según los metales que se les había dado para 'comer'. Y si una flor fue recolectada y plantada, se convertiría en una nueva planta.

La planta tuvo suficiente sensibilidad para ser increíblemente vanidosa y querer ser 'bonita'. Como un hada Pudo imitar las formas de las flores que podía "ver" y no toleraría que se viera igual que otras de su tipo.

En la actualidad tenía la apariencia de un arbusto de rosa estigio de hierro con brillantes rosas de azafrán y amatista, espinas de bronce celestial y hojas imperiales doradas. Estaba a la altura de la cintura y en una maceta azul de poco espesor repleta de metal y gemas.

Las rosas ya comenzaban a desarrollar rubíes como gotas de rocío sobre sus pétalos de la roca veteada de rubíes del tamaño de un puño que él había puesto en veinte minutos atrás.

Perséfone, diosa de la primavera, apareció en un parche de hierba verde dorado y una multitud de pequeñas flores silvestres.

Sus ojos eran del color de cada flor que alguna vez existió, cambiando constantemente mientras florecían uno sobre el otro en sus iris. Su cabello era largo y negro como el oro, cálido, y en una trenza masiva tejida con flores y ramitas a sus pies. Su largo vestido de verano era un telón de fondo verde pálido adornado con flores en flor de todas las especies y todos los géneros, y sus joyas eran enredaderas en flor que se movían y florecían como anémonas. Una envoltura de seda pintada colgaba sobre sus brazos y detrás de su espalda.

Ella lo miró, luego a la planta de metal en macetas.

Luego estaba al lado del arbusto, revoloteando alrededor como una gran mariposa de colores.

Harry abrió su boca pero fue cortado. "Sí. Lo sé. Hecate mencionó que podrías llamarme para tu pequeño proyecto 'Hogar'. Dame esta planta y un santuario bonito para las ofrendas y tú mismo tienes un trato".

Harry cerró la boca y pensó por un momento. "¿Quieres el altar en metal, orgánicos o una mezcla?"

La Diosa de la Primavera se puso de pie, la boca retorciéndose en pensamiento y la planta descansando sobre su cadera. "Tendría que ver más de tu trabajo, pero en este momento estoy inclinado hacia una mezcla".

La gorgona asintió comprensivamente, pensando ya en lo que él ya había hecho y en nuevos diseños, "¿Necesitas mi dirección y una hora o quieres esperar hasta que hayamos comenzado a mudarnos a casa?"

"El hogar debería estar bien". Hizo una pausa y miró su nueva planta (¡fabulosa!) Mientras florecía una rosa especialmente grande de rubíes, zafiros y amatistas veteados con hierro estigio brillante y plateado solo para Perséfone.

Se la arrancó sin problemas y arregló la floración en lugar de orgullo en el pliegue superior de su enorme trenza. "¿Te importa si le digo a mi marido?"

"Ve por ello, pero por favor recuérdate de mencionar cualquier cosa a alguien que esté fuera del Panteón del Inframundo. Pueden ser las primeras donnas y no quiero que ni yo ni los que están bajo mi cuidado nos ataquen".

Las cejas se levantaron y los labios se arquearon. "Cierto. Siempre me ha gustado lo razonable que se puede comparar a Hades con sus hermanos".

"Bueno, él es el hermano mayor. He descubierto que Lady Hestia es igualmente razonable".

Persephone sonrió. "Ella es mi tía favorita".

Harry y Perséfone se sonrieron el uno al otro, en completo entendimiento.

Fue el comienzo de una amistad razonablemente agradable.

(Aunque probablemente ayudó que Harry le recordara a su esposo tanto en su aspecto como en su sonrisa).

 **(espacio)**

La gorgona inclinó su cabeza, tratando de identificar la cara que lo miraba, rodeada de rizos azul oscuro. El fallo.

Nemesis sacó un trago de humo de su cigarrillo, sin molestarse mientras se apoyaba en una motocicleta con vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero rojo brillante, observándolo con la cara de un hombre con sobrepeso de piel cetrina, dientes grandes y ojos de rata.

Era un poco extraño sobre el cuerpo de una mujer curvilínea.

Su rostro cambió nuevamente a la octava cara en los últimos cinco minutos.

Harry inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. Él tampoco conocía esta cara.

"¿Asi que?"

La voz era baja y un poco áspera, pero obviamente era de mujer.

"Hmmm. Lo siento. Es solo que no sé a quién pertenecen las caras que me estás mostrando. ¿Son gente a la que quiero vengarme o quieren vengarse de mí?"

Nemesis parpadeó y soltó una corriente de humo por el costado de su boca, pensativa. "Personas sobre las que quieres venganza. Puede que no sepas quiénes son, o incluso sus nombres, pero te han hecho mal, sabes que te han hecho mal, y quieres que paguen por el daño que te han hecho. "

Ella dibujó una bocanada de nuevo y le dio un perezoso ojo pestilente. "Tenía tantas esperanzas para ti, también. Toda esa gente que podrías haber destruido en mi nombre, y en cambio huiste y los abandonaste". Puff, golpe. "Aunque, supongo que podría ser una especie de venganza".

Harry solo se encogió de hombros sin compromiso.

La Diosa de la Venganza lo miró desapasionadamente por unos momentos más, sin dar la impresión de tener mucha prisa. "¿Entonces qué quieres?"

"¿Ya has oído sobre este santuario que estoy preparando?"

Ella se encogió de hombros e infló. "Hay murmullos entre los dioses menores y los primordiales. Algo sobre un lugar para semidioses fuera de las maquinaciones de los olímpicos".

Harry asintió amablemente. "Eres una de las cinco Diosas fuera de los Juegos Olímpicos elegí pedir patrocinio. Alguien que supervisara el sistema de justicia sería amable. Y tendrías tu propio santuario o templo hecho según tus especificaciones".

"Y yo no descartaría la venganza allí, ¿por qué?"

Harry hizo una media sonrisa. "Realidad de mármol".

Nemesis asintió. "Eso lo haría".

 **(espacio)**

En el camino a casa, la joven gorgona pasó por un centro comercial e hizo todo lo posible por ignorar las miradas que estaba recibiendo por las dos docenas de panes, cinco kilos de jamón raspado, cinco kilos de carne en conserva y quince paquetes de patatas fritas congeladas. Se añadieron dos docenas de botellas de diversos refrescos y un paquete de 24 yogures variados para bebés y bebés por si acaso.

Fue solo cuando estaba pasando por el check-out que notó que el hombre alto y moreno en el traje negro lo esperaba en un banco, la gente lo rodeaba sin darse cuenta.

El hombre parecía tener huesos de sus mejillas, labios y cejas similares a Harry, así que Harry tuvo que preguntarse ...

¿Qué quiere exactamente Lord Hades?

¿O era Plutón? Nunca pudo decir con qué aspecto estaba hablando hasta que se presentaron.


	6. Chapter 6

Dejando el carrito junto al banco, Harry se dejó caer al lado del Rey Fantasma, quien, por su parte, lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada. Así de cerca, podía oler el más mínimo aroma de mirra y el aroma ceniciento del incienso funerario combinado con piedra fría.

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Entonces, ¿para qué puedo servirte?" Y, no, eso no fue un desliz de la lengua. Era solo una forma más antigua de preguntar qué quería alguien. Los dos lo habían recogido de Nana Em y seguían usándolo, ya que era una pequeña cosa que lo identificaría como no tan joven como lo era por cuarenta o ochenta años.

El Dios del Inframundo continuó mirándolo con ojos negros por un momento antes de mirar hacia el flujo de gente a su alrededor. "Curiosidad, en su mayoría". Al instante, Harry identificó la voz de Dios con chocolate, específicamente con Cadbury. "No hay muchos Inmortales como semidioses, y menos se arriesgarían a ayudarlos".

Harry solo tarareó sin compromiso, el sonido vibraba en su pecho.

"Dudo que ninguno de los dioses olímpicos sepan lo que es criarse con el único propósito de morir por algo en lo que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de creer". Ignorando la mirada curiosa e inquisitiva del Dios, Harry cambió el tema. "No ser grosero, pero ¿de qué aspecto eres? Algunos inmortales se ponen sensibles cuando me dirijo a la persona equivocada".

Los labios de Dios se torcieron irónicamente. "Soy Hades. Plutón es un poco más rígido y reservado". Sus ojos siguieron a una familia feliz, sonriendo suavemente, lo que alentó a Harry a sacar algo que había aprendido dos días antes.

"Sabes," Hades inclinó su cabeza hacia el Inmortal en reconocimiento. "Brona Holmes todavía está viva".

Hubo una quietud en el Dios antes de que comenzara a sonreír dolorosamente. "Estaba preocupado cuando ella no entró al Inframundo después de su desaparición. Creí que uno de mis hermanos había hecho algo". Harry asintió en comprensión. Fue completamente comprensible. "Ella debe tener más de noventa ahora. ¿Cómo está ella?"

Un grupo de niños de la escuela pasó corriendo, riendo, mientras respondía. "Se casó con un hijo de Hefesto, Cor MacDougal, y tuvieron tres hijos, cada uno de los cuales se casó con semidioses y sus hijos se casaron con semidioses. Sus bisnietos mayores de la hija de su hija son retrocesos de su legado. Sus nombres son Corvis. y Elenora, y tienen diecinueve y dieciocho, respectivamente. Todo el clan se está preparando para mudarse a su hogar con los cientos de semidioses adicionales y legados variados a los que dieron asilo a lo largo de los años. Principalmente eran adultos que se habían ido de los campos.

La expresión de alivio y atenta en el rostro de Hades se transformó en un ligero ceño fruncido. "¿Camps?"

La gorgona asintió comprensivamente. "The Mist se ha estado separando durante los últimos treinta y tantos años. Muchos semidioses que desaparecen pero no mueren, desaparecen de los sentidos piadosos porque entran en contacto con los miembros del otro Panteón, por lo que ya no caen bajo el Panteón. ¿Sabía que ya hay casi trescientas personas de ascendencia piadosa esperando que Home termine?

Las cejas de Hades se dispararon y en realidad se giró para mirar a Harry en lugar de inclinarse para mirarlo. "¿En verdad? Espero que este 'Hogar' sea lo suficientemente grande como para albergarlos en ese momento. ¿Has tomado en consideración a cualquier generación posterior que seguirá llegando?"

La gorgona hizo una mueca en la memoria. "Mientras tengamos el poder de alimentar la Barrera, podemos hacer que el Mármol sea tan grande como queramos, aunque tendremos que mover la tierra y el agua para llenar los espacios. Por el momento, hay espacio suficiente para al menos dos mil personas para vivir cómodamente. Era muy caro ". Harry confió.

Hades tarareó, todavía mirando al otro hombre con un gran interés. "¿Cómo, exactamente, estás pagando por la construcción?"

Harry consideró cómo responder la pregunta un poco antes de responder, consciente de que la mirada de Dios se hizo más intensa cuanto más pensaba en ello.

"Trabajo metal". Finalmente respondió. "Me informaron que mi mano de obra es excepcional y que mis materiales son de alta calidad. Especialmente el material divino que he hecho. La yegua con gemas es mi hija mayor".

Las cejas de Hades se engancharon y parecían estar allí para la luna de miel. "Huh". Volvió a mirar hacia adelante y revolvió la información en su cabeza por un largo rato, Harry limpiaba distraídamente la suciedad de los pequeños arañazos en sus puntas de dedos de bronce celestial, pero parecía estar picoteando las uñas que ya no tenía para el resto de el mundo.

Pasando la lengua por sus muelas inmóviles, con las manos temblorosas por la premonición, Harry decidió sacar algo que realmente arrancaría de los Tres Grandes, y hacer algo con respecto a la tasa de mortalidad de semidioses en general.

"Sobre el tema de los niños," El Dios volvió su atención al Inmortal más bajo que estaba empezando a sospechar que era su descendiente, arqueando las cejas al preguntar. "¿Puedes ver acerca de ponerle un tope infantil a la Diosa de la Sabiduría? Saca a bebés semidioses como whoa, luego los abandona a sus 'padres' mortales" Aquí, Harry hizo citas aéreas. "Lo quieran o no, entonces ella no intenta ayudar a la mayoría de ellos y terminan representando un porcentaje significativo de la tasa de mortalidad de semidioses". Harry se movió una vez más recto, sus manos volando mientras hablaba. "Y no estoy hablando de 'dar a luz' uno o dos por año. Se trata, _en promedio, de_ doce a dieciséis años _al_ año _"._

La cabeza de Hades se movió bruscamente. " **_¿QUÉ_** **?"**

Harry se estremeció y los humanos que los rodeaban chillaron de terror cuando la tierra se movió bruscamente debajo de ellos en respuesta al uso de Dios de su Voz Divina. En la distancia, parte de la ladera de una montaña dio paso a una carretera.

Los ardientes ojos negros y el gruñido retorcido que se dirigieron hacia él le recordaron a Harry que los dioses todavía _no_ eran humanos, sin importar lo bien que desempeñaran el papel.

" **¿Y cómo sabes esto?"**

La furiosa Voz le dio al oyente la impresión de ser enterrado vivo, apto dado quién era Dios y el destino probable de las pobres almas atrapadas bajo ese deslizamiento de tierra.

Nudillos y labios blancos, Llamador de Harrier sobre su herencia de monstruos para permanecer en su lugar y cuerdo mientras sentía los espejismos y la Niebla caer, sus serpientes quietas y acurrucadas contra su siesta.

Su voz, cuando logró sofocar una respuesta, era grave con un silbido como de vapor en el fondo. "Recibí las estadísticas de los Destinos cuando compré fruta en su puesto hace dos días. Voy todas las semanas, así que no les importa responder preguntas siempre y cuando no pregunte por personas vivas específicas o por el futuro".

Hades se paró con un gruñido bestial y desapareció, la tierra se suavizó con un escalofrío.

Lanzando un aliento fortificante, Harry volvió a aplicar sus espejismos y niebla, apartó su agarre de las barras dobladas en el costado del carro y se apareció de regreso a su casa en Montauk.

No dijo nada a los nerviosos Nereid y rápidamente les abandonó la comida para retirarse a su taller por el resto de la noche.

 **(espacio)**

La mañana siguiente fue miserable cuando una terrible tormenta se había apoderado del cielo y los océanos estaban a través de la madre de todos los ataques de hisopo. Los derrumbes en todo el mundo fueron abundantes, al igual que los tsunamis y los huracanes y los tornados, a pesar de que los dos últimos estaban fuera de temporada.

Harry no estaba seguro si era algo bueno o malo que Eris había soplado en su taller y le sofocó con afecto y regalos, reír acerca de cómo _muy_ orgullosa de él que era, antes de salir tan rápido como vino.

Y, en serio? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con un gatito unicornio con alas de mariposa? Lo único que delata su origen son sus brillantes ojos rojos. Fue espeluznante.

Era sin género, Harry simplemente lo llamaba Sparkles y se lo arrojaba a los niños. La mirada que Sparkles le dio fue hilarante.

 **(espacio)**

Todo el mundo estaba sinceramente contento de mudarse al Real Mármol con su buen tiempo.

Por supuesto, Harry, algunas de las Nereidas y una serie de semidioses adultos habían entrado primero y habían explorado los límites y la ciudad antes de permitir que alguien se moviera.

Era una mezcla de pradera y bosque, el aire era claro y ligeramente frío, con tres colinas llenas de vapor. Al parecer, la parte más incómoda de hacer una Esfera de Realidad estaba funcionando el sistema de agua _justo_ derecho de ciclo del agua desde el lago de la ciudad fue construida sobre las copas de los arroyos y en el sistema de tiempo.

Aparentemente, esta ciudad fue construida en el lago y el río por la pesca de la trucha y el salmón, y cuando la pesca comenzó a secarse, la gente del pueblo se fue. Y ahora los duendes se habían metido con el ciclo de vida del salmón y la trucha para hacerlos vivir y engendrar dentro de la Realidad de Mármol.

La mayoría de las viviendas habían sido derribadas para dar paso a tres dormitorios cuadrados grandes y extensos, cada uno con patios recreativos. Una de ellas, llamada Aniketos Dorms, tenía un campo de entrenamiento con una pequeña piscina en el lateral. Los segundos dormitorios, Aleta Dorms, tenían un gran jardín e invernadero, y fue donde se construyó el nuevo Santuario / Templo de Perséfone. Los terceros dormitorios, Alasd Dorms, tenían herrerías, alfarerías y otros talleres.

Todos los dormitorios fueron hechos de piedra arenisca blanca de buena calidad en el estilo de 1850 con muchos adornos exquisitos de mampostería de piedra y jardines de techo plano para la relajación. Cada uno tenía tres pisos de altura y albergaba sesenta habitaciones individuales por piso, sin incluir salas comunes y cocinas.

A un lado había cabañas para viviendas familiares, también hechas con piedra arenisca blanca, pero con techado sobre techos de madera alquitranada.

Una gran cafetería / mercado se estableció al lado del lago en el medio de los dormitorios con un dosel de vidrio para cuando llovió. Y, según lo prometido, había una enorme hoguera, del tamaño de una fuente de la ciudad, en el centro, con elegantes doncellas de bronce a prueba de fuego que se hermanaban a través de la rejilla protectora y rodeaban el modesto Santuario hasta Hestia.

Había 'tiendas' alrededor, y otras cosas que necesitaba una ciudad floreciente, por lo que Harry estaba bastante feliz.

Su propia casa, un edificio elegante de dos pisos, estaba a un costado de la ciudad justo en el agua. Todo lo que realmente le importaba era el increíble taller que le habían puesto, sin mencionar la moderna piscina cubierta y al aire libre ocupando la mitad del piso inferior.

El Santuario / Templo de Nemesis estaba, previsiblemente, en las cámaras del tribunal / consejo fuera de la cafetería.

El Santuario / Templo de Hécate estaba en el medio de una rotonda en el único cruce de la ciudad, donde los tres dormitorios se encontraban y continuaban hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Por extraño que parezca, Eris había renunciado a los campos de entrenamiento ofrecidos y eligió tener su Santuario / Templo muerto justo en el camino entre el semicírculo de Puertas y la ciudad de Hogar como una especie de segunda defensa contra la invasión. Ella ya estaba recibiendo ofrendas de agradecimiento como una deidad protectora, a pesar de que su Santuario no había terminado aún.

A cada Diosa se le había dado una de las Puertas para proteger, y con la que podían ir y venir a su antojo, cada puerta diseñada a su gusto por Harry antes de que estuvieran unidas a la Realidad de Mármol y, según lo solicitado, la Diosa podía simplemente escoger sube las Puertas móviles y muévelas por capricho. La única petición que hizo Harry antes de darles las Puertas fue que, si Harry o más de tres del consejo les preguntaban, irían y dejarían a los semidioses varados.

De las Puertas, estaba la Puerta Anarquía negra y morada de Eris, la Puerta del Prado envuelta en coloridas puertas de metal para Perséfone, la Puerta de Llama de bronce en un lecho de llamas de cristal rojo para Hestia, el Arco de la Bruja para Hecate que cambiaba de forma aparte de la aldaba de la cabeza del perro, y la Puerta del Juicio para Némesis, que no dejaba pasar a ninguno que tuviera intenciones maliciosas en sus corazones o mentes.

Las tres Puertas que Harry tenía bajo su control eran la Puerta del Mar, que era una puerta de hierro con pilares de piedra que guardaba en su patio trasero en la Tierra para que las Nereidas pasaran y pasaran, así como la mayoría de los semáforos. dioses aún vienen. El segundo era la Puerta del Sol, que tenía la intención de transmitir a uno de sus próximos hijos tan pronto como 'nacieran', así como la Puerta de la Luna, que iría a la niña después de eso. Sería el trabajo de los Guardianes de la Puerta vagar por América para buscar semidioses y llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

Harry, sintiéndose particularmente vengativo contra las deidades del Sol y la Luna, tenía sus apariencias y nombres elegidos.

Podía admitir que no estaba muy feliz cuando Vashti vagó tímidamente mientras todos se movían hacia el Mármol, solo para admitir que había conocido a un interesante semental en el sur, y que posiblemente podría estar embarazada.

También podría haberlo hecho sin saber que el semental "interesante" era un carnívoro.


	7. Chapter 7

Aparentemente, los Tres Grandes estaban muy descontentos con Atenea.

Rara vez tenían hijos en comparación con la mayoría de los demás, incluso antes del Juramento, por lo que oficialmente se sintieron insultados porque Athena estaba haciendo alarde de su capacidad de crear niños en sus caras, y luego perdió interés hasta que fueron útiles para ella.

Extraoficialmente, Hades era un padre devoto y amoroso, Poseidón era el padre que amaba a sus hijos pero nunca estaba allí y compensaba con generosos regalos, mientras que Zeus era el padre adicto al trabajo que amaba de forma distante porque no sabía cómo interactuar bien. con niños. Pero aún amaban y podían recordar los nombres, las apariencias y muchos detalles personales de sus hijos fallecidos, incluso después de miles de años.

Luego salió a la luz que, si alguna vez Athena tenía sus poderes sellados o aislados del mundo exterior por una fracción de segundo, cada uno de sus hijos moriría porque eran personas 'incompletas' que se mantenían en existencia por su poder, y si se le quitaba ese poder, solo la mitad de su padre permanecería y no sería suficiente para mantenerlos con vida. Los hijos de los niños también tendrían una tasa de mortalidad cercana al 98 por ciento, con los hijos de sus hijos con menos del 20 por ciento de probabilidades de sobrevivir y así sucesivamente, con todos los "supervivientes" lisiados mentalmente e internamente de diversas maneras horrendas. Y cuando querían decir "todo el camino", querían decir "todo el camino", ya que el "gen" piadoso nunca se desvaneció por completo, incluso después de veinte o treinta generaciones.

Harry supuso que eso era lo que venía de hacer que los niños de "pensamientos" y dar la espalda a la Orden Natural Ordenada por el Caos.

A lo que se redujo, como le contó a Harry una angustiada Hestia, fue que a Athena y Minerva se les prohibió tener más hijos durante otros mil años, y aun así, solo se le permitió tener tres al año producidos de forma natural, lo cual eliminaría su título de Virgen Diosa.

Aparentemente, incluso Hera estaba disgustada con los excesos de Atenea, y arrojó a su hijo fuera del Olimpo con la esperanza de que él muriera. Ni siquiera Hephaestus, el niño dicho, estaba hablando con ella nunca más.

Atenea casi perdió su Trono en la agitación y se había escapado a su Templo para ponerse de mal humor.

Cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, el número final de niños que la así llamada Diosa de la Sabiduría había tenido en los últimos cien años fue de asombrosos mil ochocientos ochenta y dos niños como Atenea, y mil doscientos tres como Minerva.

En el mismo período de tiempo, solo había registros de ciento ochenta y seis que llegaron a Camp Half-Blood, y sesenta y dos llegaron a Camp Jupiter.

Las noticias hicieron que Harry se sintiera tan mal del estómago que sacrificó una serpiente negra y un látigo de hierro Stygian a Némesis con la petición de que hiciera sufrir a Atena mientras los niños que abandonaba sufrían.

A continuación, acurrucado en su taller principal y se sumergió en su trabajo, y sólo se detuvo cuando escuchó la diosa rió sin aliento en la oreja y murmurar: "Si sigues así, voy a tener que empezar a hacer sacrificios a _usted_ para mantenerse al día con el resto del departamento ".

Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella se había ido, continuó con la estatua en la que estaba trabajando.

(S **pac e)**

The Guardian of the Sun Gate se llamó Daphne.

Hecha de una pieza única e impecable de mármol blanco sólido intercambiado de Persephone por un pájaro cantante de metal para seguirla y cantarle, Daphne era una joven mujer con una forma curva, manos elegantes y una cara sonriente y en forma de corazón con haciendo rodar los rizos de Oro Imperial por debajo de sus caderas.

Su piel estaba cubierta de polvo de diamante y nácar para darle un brillo luminiscente, con finas líneas de oro imperial enroscadas sobre su piel en una mezcla de estilizaciones vagamente árabes, abstractas y alquímicas de soles y hojas de laurel. En su rostro, sus labios estaban cubiertos de oro en las mismas tonalidades que su pelo largo, cejas finas y pestañas gruesas, como líneas delgadas como el cabello que le daban el aspecto de una máscara de hojas de laurel y zarcillos o vides sin sentido.

Sus ojos eran vívidos ónix negro sin esclerótica, y bastante grandes y con forma de almendra.

Una vez terminado, cubrió su forma con una toga blanca pura con una túnica, broches dorados y una faja, todo tachonado de perlas y piedras de sol. Una diadema de laurel de oro blanco y sandalias hasta la rodilla se reservaron para su nacimiento. El arma era un bastón largo y delgado con una estilizada cabeza de sol / maza en el extremo y grabada con, una vez más, los laureles.

La Puerta del Sol era un árbol de laurel dorado sobre un fondo de mármol blanco con un brillante sol de cristal atrapado en las ramas. Como la Daphne original, su hija viviría en el árbol, durmiendo hasta despertar, y solo ella podría abrir la Puerta. No podría ser forzado.

A diferencia de sus hermanos en forma de bestia, ella era tan sin sexo como una muñeca Barbie. Harry no quería que ella fuera distraída de su deber o violada por un admirador, pero la dejó con la promesa de que si alguna vez se enamoraba realmente, él la cambiaría para que tuviera los órganos sexuales apropiados.

Y dado que su rostro y forma eran idénticos en todo menos en el color y los patrones de la Daphne original, era posible que Apolo intentara llamar su atención.

En el otro lado de las cosas, el Guardián de la Puerta de la Luna se llamaba Hipólito, en honor al discípulo favorito de Artemisa y el hijo de Teseo.

A quien permitió que Afrodita deshonrara y matara.

Aunque inicialmente Harry estaba considerando usar obsidiana, se consideró demasiado frágil y probablemente se rompiera, mientras que tomaría demasiado tiempo encontrar un ónix negro lo suficientemente grande para darle forma, por lo que tuvo que asentarse en mármol negro.

El mármol se frotaba en perlas negras molidas de diferentes tipos y polvo de diamante negro para obtener un brillo más suave y ligeramente grisáceo con pinchazos de luz. El hierro estigio, pulido a un brillo plateado, era, como su hermana, utilizado para dibujar formas en su forma, solo de estilizadas lunas, tanto medianas como llenas, a través de su piel, entrelazadas por longitudes de flores lunares y ciervos.

El contraste de su pelo largo, liso, brillante y plateado y sus labios plateados sobre esa piel oscura era llamativo y hermoso, su máscara era un par de semicírculos orientados hacia afuera en las comisuras de sus ojos, una sombra de ojos plateada y un gran estilizada media luna sobre sus ojos como una cuna, vides estilizadas girando alrededor y formando un moonflower en la cuna de la media luna.

Era alto y de piernas largas, nuevamente hecho en la forma del Hipólito original, con músculos suaves y manos elegantes. En general, tenía una apariencia similar a la de Harry si hubiera sido más alto, solo que en negro y plateado, y ligeramente afeminado.

Como Daphne, sus ojos eran grandes y almendrados, solo que sus ojos eran suaves perlas blancas tan brillantes como las suyas negras, cada una del tamaño de huevos de gallo.

No tenía sexo como su hermana, por razones similares, y recibiría sus partes masculinas si alguna vez se enamorara.

En su forma, Harry se vistió con una toga negra como la tinta de una túnica con broches plateados y una cuerda plateada con borlas de seda, todo adornado con perlas negras y diamantes blancos. Se hizo un broche de pelo plateado y ónix para sostener su cabello hacia atrás y se colocaron unas sandalias hasta la rodilla para su nacimiento.

También fue dotado con un arco compuesto de gran tamaño con los brazos afilados a los bordes de la hoja en el frente para si quería golpear a alguien con él. Desplazándose por los lados del arco había vides de flores de luna, y las flechas eran de madera de aliso repleta de plumas de arpía (donadas por las hermanas arpías que se habían mudado a casa con su polluelo macho), y con cabezas de diamantes tachonadas con Divine Metal. Las flechas fueron hechizadas para regresar a su aljaba un minuto después de que dejen de moverse.

La Puerta de la Luna era de mármol negro con el arco de la puerta cubierto de enredaderas de cobre verde y brillantes flores de luna de plata. Las puertas negras estaban tachonadas con 'estrellas' de diamantes y una 'luna' de cristal sobre una ladera de elegantes líneas plateadas que representaban 'hierba' que terminaba en un acantilado sobre un 'mar' plateado, 'olas' chocando contra 'rocas' en el fondo. Al igual que Daphne, solo Hipólito podía abrir las puertas, y él dormía en un enredo de enredaderas de flores de luna contra uno de los pilares de la puerta.

Finalmente, una vez que Harry terminó con sus dos hijos nuevos, pero antes de 'despertarlos', consideró que podrían sentirse solos, entonces le dio a Daphne un pájaro cantor dorado y un gato dorado, mientras que Hipólito recibió un cervatillo plateado y un plateado Perro Lurcher. Ninguna de las cuatro mascotas estaba realmente "viva" como los niños de Harry, pero se les dio una especie de "inteligencia", y sus hijos podrían ver y escuchar a través de ellos.

Decidió tomar un descanso antes de comenzar a exsanguinarse, Harry vagó a la ciudad, específicamente al floreciente mercado alrededor de Hestia's Hearth.

 **(espacio)**

Varias horas más tarde, Harry todavía estaba disfrutando del calor del fuego masivo, a veces discutiendo cosas con la gente que se acercaba a él y con frecuencia simplemente escuchando el alboroto a su alrededor, cuando Thalia Grace lo vio y se acercó, Danny, el pequeño chico con el ojo perdido y la mano apoyada en la cadera. La leyenda dijo que la hija de Zeus lo había adoptado y que vivía en su pequeña casa de campo con Thalia, Annabeth y Luke junto a los Aleta Dorms.

Harry sonrió cuando la chica ahora alegre y sanamente radiante se dejó caer en el banco frente a él, saltando alegremente y sonriendo, obviamente viniendo de los huertos que habían creado por su aspecto.

"¡Hola, jefe! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien, Thalia. ¿Te estás acomodando bien?" Harry preguntó mientras Danny se soltaba y se arrastraba sobre el regazo de la gorgona.

La niña asintió felizmente. "¡Ha sido genial! Tenemos nuestro propio lugar permanente y no hay monstruos alrededor. Incluso podemos comer tres veces al día, lo cual es increíble". Harry asintió con la cabeza, dejando que el niño jugara con sus manos, mientras la niña divagaba alegremente sobre lo que había estado haciendo, interrumpiendo ocasionalmente una consulta o comentario.

Fue después de que ella desapareció y contempló felizmente a los semidioses y legados que se movían por su casa, que Harry abordó cuidadosamente el tema que la mayoría de los semidioses evitaban.

"Sé que este es un tema delicado, pero ¿tienes alguna familia con la que te gustaría contactar o traer a casa?"

Los labios de Thalia se juntaron y ella evitó mirarlo. "Mi madre está borracha. Todo lo que le importaba era mi padre cuando yo era pequeña. Probablemente sea más feliz sin mí".

Harry tarareó. "Me di cuenta de que eres bueno con niños pequeños y sé cómo cuidarlos. ¿Tenías hermanos?"

La chica se estremeció, sus labios temblaban mientras volvía su mirada hacia su regazo. "Mi hermanito, Jason". Ella mordió amargamente. "Tuvimos los dos padres. Hera lo robó y nunca supe lo que ella le hizo".

"Bien." Harry la estrechó en un abrazo lateral. "¿Quieres que descubra lo que ella hizo?"

Thalia vaciló y luego asintió, respirando profundamente. La gorgona cambió de tema.

"Entonces, ¿hay algo que quieras hacer cuando seas grande? Algunos de los padres humanos son profesores y están organizando una escuela aquí. Oficialmente, recibirás educación en el hogar, pero igual puedes hacer cursos en línea para la universidad o la universidad. cuando te haces mayor ".

Thalia le dio una sonrisa temblorosa y se frotó los ojos. "Sí. Yo quería ser agente de policía cuando era pequeño, pero aquí no hay mucho llamado. ¿Quizás un instructor de combate?"

Harry sonrió. "Puedes ser un oficial de policía si quieres. Eventualmente necesitaremos expandir nuestra red fuera de casa para encontrar nuevos semidios. Un oficial de policía que pueda ver a través de la niebla podrá ayudar a cualquier semidios, o incluso a un ser normal. humanos, en caso de ataques de monstruos, homicidios, secuestros o incluso simplemente fugitivos ".

El adolescente lo miró con recelo. "¿De Verdad?"

"En serio en serio."

La sonrisa que ella brindó fue brillante. "Gracias."

Después de rebotar con Danny, que ahora duerme, Harry inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Hestia, que había estado atendiendo las llamas a unos metros de distancia.

"Podrías…?"

La niña mujer asintió con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. "Veré que puedo hacer."

 **(espacio)**

Aproximadamente dos semanas después de que todos se hubieran establecido en el Hogar, Harry llevó a varios padres y semidioses mayores nacidos en granjas o ranchos a los corrales para el ganado (tanto lácteos como carne), ovejas, patos y pollos, y algunas cabras lecheras.

Doce en general, se dividieron en pares y se enviaron con un duende que pagaría las compras y transportaría el ganado a casa.

Harry, él mismo, se separó de un legado más viejo cuyo padre había sido un hijo de Poseidón en los años 20 para mirar los caballos que se utilizarían para reunir el ganado de las colinas alrededor de casa durante los controles mensuales de salud y existencias, así como algunos tipos de ocio o caballería. En el último minuto, también hubo algunas solicitudes de sangre fría para tirar de los arados y hacer que el molino fuera retirado del Comité de Agricultura ya que estaban tratando de limitar la maquinaria, y por lo tanto la contaminación del aire, dentro de la Realidad de Mármol.

Terminó comprando varias yeguas jóvenes de mustang, dos potras Nokota de excedentes, un semental de caballo de cuadra australiano más viejo para criar, unos castrados de raza mixta de buena conformación y lo que Xion, el semidiós, informó haber identificado ella misma como un Caballo Cracker de Flordia que había sido heredado por un nieto de su antiguo dueño, ya fallecido, y que no entendía que la raza de la yegua de grullo era rara y estaba en peligro, por lo que la vendía como un simple caballo de tiro. Tenía más o menos la edad madura, pero aún era lo suficientemente joven para alimentarse sin problemas, y le encantaba pastorear y no le importaban los niños. Estos diez serían los cimientos para los caballos que trabajan para los marineros, y serían criados tanto por el semental como por los criadores externos mientras los castrados trabajaban.

Otras diez yeguas, tanto caballos como ponis más grandes, fueron elegidas para el ocio, mientras que diez yeguas Standarbreads y dos sementales, cuatro yeguas pura sangre y un semental, y un potro cruzado Frisian Cross (aparentemente un potro whoops y apenas destetado) fueron elegidos como stock de caballería. Cuatro grandes caballos de tiro, dos castrados y dos yeguas, y un conjunto de cuatro caballitos caídos (tres hermanas y un hermano castrado) fueron seleccionados para el Comité de Agricultura.

Al final de los tres días, se habían comprado alrededor de quinientos animales y luego se habían convertido en fantasmas en el Hogar a través de la Luna nueva y las Puertas del Sol bajo las miradas curiosas y divertidas de sus nuevos Guardianes.

Hestia estaba encantada cuando Harry le regaló las dos mascotas de última hora que había guardado de la tienda de regalos.

Dos asnos grises llamados Big Hoss y Chumly fueron a continuación permanentes en la ciudad.


	8. Chapter 8

Richard Ryder era un hombre grande que le recordaba bastante a Riddick de la película 'Pitch Black' y las siguientes secuelas.

Era musculoso, calvo, bronceado oscuro y con intensos ojos violetas del color de las flores del mismo nombre.

Harry tenía la impresión de que muchas personas, humanos y monstruos, lo confundieron con un bruiser o un peleador. Probablemente podría ser esas cosas, pero de ninguna manera era lento o estúpido. En realidad, era muy rápido e inteligente, con talento para el sigilo y la evasión.

Otra suposición era que él era un niño de Aries o Marte, o posiblemente uno de su progenie piadosa.

Richard era en realidad un hijo de Dionysus.

Eso sorprendió a Harry cuando escuchó de Eris, que parecía estar muy encariñado con el hombre. Como nota al margen, Harry no se sorprendería si Richard fuera visto deambulando con un arnés para bebés en un año más o menos, ya que a veces se lo veía hablando con la Diosa Primordial.

Además de sus obvias habilidades de supervivencia y capacidad de combate, Richard tenía todas las habilidades básicas de semidiós como ver a través de la Niebla y ser más fuerte y rápido que los humanos normales, así como una fuerte inclinación hacia el aspecto 'desierto' de la base de poder de Dionisio y la capacidad de infligir locura temporal en cualquier cosa que pudiera tocar piel con piel con un trastorno de su elección.

Asher, que estaba parado a su lado, era completamente opuesto al hombre más alto, y no solo porque era rubio y de ojos claros.

Asher era hermosamente andrógino en comparación con el fuerte atractivo masculino de Richard, con una caída de cabello rubio casi color crema en ondas onduladas hacia la parte baja de su espalda en oposición a la calvicie del otro hombre.

Era de suave piel de marfil, largas pestañas oscuras, elegantes cejas y besables labios. Era elegante, manos de largos dedos, piernas que recorrían kilómetros, una voz como la luz del sol y ojos de dormitorio de oro con anillos negros. Era, en todos los aspectos, el epítome de lo que significaba ser un hijo de Cupido.

Sin embargo, en el interior, tomó con fuerza a su madre semidiosa, que casualmente era hija de un Makhai y un asesino, y por eso era más que un poco moralmente ambiguo y sabía a quién matar o sabotear para obtener el máximo cantidad de caos exactamente en el camino correcto para seguir su agenda. Y él se deleitó en eso.

Había sido tan malo como un adolescente que lo expulsaron del Campamento Júpiter y le dijeron a Cupido que si no controlaba su engendro, Júpiter lo golpearía personalmente. Lo último que había hecho Cupido antes de lavarse las manos de su hijo fue apuntar a Discordia en dirección a Asher.

Y él había sido Su devoto Sumo Sacerdote y Campeón desde entonces.

Asher también era uno de los pocos semidioses que, siendo mortal, era _lo_ suficientemente inmortal como para dejar de envejecer en la adultez y no morir de viejo. La mayoría con el potencial nunca llegó tan lejos, así que Asher, que tenía casi quinientos años, era un testimonio de lo poderoso, inteligente y tenaz que era.

Y sus alas negras con punta de oro _eran_ estéticamente agradables al ojo artístico de Harry.

"Entonces ... ¿lo harás?" Harry preguntó.

La boca de Asher se curvó en una sonrisa viciosa que era demasiado amplia y mostraba demasiados dientes. "¿Y perder la oportunidad de causar caos a los romanos ordenados y pegarlo al Ju-jus? Por supuesto que lo haré".

Richard se rió. "Ju-jus?"

Asher echó una sonrisa hacia atrás. "Bueno, ellos _están_ casados y _hacer_ tienen nombres que comienzan con 'Ju'."

"Lo suficientemente justo." El hombre más grande asintió amablemente. Él mostró una sonrisa que hizo que Asher respondiera con una sonrisa genuina, aunque traviesa. "¿Cuándo empezamos?"

Harry tuvo la horrible sensación de que se estaba preparando una alianza impía.

 **(espacio)**

Las caderas, así llamadas por su hermana Daphne, flotaban en las sombras de un saliente en la ladera de una colina, su cabello brillante, sus ojos y marcas brillando mucho más tenuemente en la penumbra que si estuviera a la luz de la luna, lo cual lo habría iluminado una bruma blanca y luminosa

A lo lejos, podía oír el ruido de los lobos de Lupa y la risa estridente del Sacerdote de Discordia.

Hips no era muy viejo, pero, como todos sus hermanos, tenía una comprensión hereditaria del mundo, por lo que sabía por qué carecía de genitales y por qué fue creado, y, aunque era más capaz (incluso animado) de Según sus propias opiniones, estaba inclinado a aceptar que robar a un niño de su familia como 'pago' era especialmente cruel, más aún porque el niño era inocente de cualquier maldad.

Las caderas encontraron repugnante la idea de que cualquier ser consciente sea considerado 'propiedad'.

No había tenido ningún problema con esta misión de rescate, dado que conoció a Thalia y a su pequeño grupo con el que vivía, y descubrió que era una niña verdaderamente maternal, a pesar de su corta edad. Ya había ofrecido su ayuda como niñera a Thalia para Jason y Danny, así como para los gemelos de Tritón y tantos otros jóvenes semidioses y legados en la guardería y mientras los padres o hermanos trabajaban para mejorar el Hogar en los campos o intercambios o clases tomando forma lentamente.

A Hips le dio una cálida sensación cuando Padre le sonrió con afecto y orgullo por cómo aplicó la vida que el Padre le había dado.

Sabía que su padre lo había convertido en Guardián y Protector de la Puerta de la Luna, pero nunca hizo ningún intento por disuadir a su único hijo humanoide de sus tendencias paternas.

Sintiendo un empujón desde su extensión de Cervatillo, Hips lo miró a través de sus ojos y descubrió que el Cervatillo estaba en presencia de una cierva dorada, que intentaba controlarlo.

Suspirando, Hips lo devolvió y tendió la mano al Lurcher plateado, que estaba sentado junto al camino que Richard y Jackie bajarían con el niño robado de seis a siete años.

No esperaba que siete niños y cuatro adolescentes siguieran a los dos semidioses más viejos.

Las caderas llamaban a su puerta, las olas rompían y la hierba se balanceaba en el mural mientras las flores de la luna florecían en una brillante luz plateada.

El Cervatillo se tambaleó hacia el claro con la cierva dorada detrás.

Al hacer clic en su lengua, Hips abrió la puerta y envió al Cervatillo y su madre celestial a través de ella. Simplemente no tuvo tiempo de ahuyentar al ciervo de Artemisa en este momento con el grupo de semidioses a menos de un minuto de distancia.

El pequeño grupo cerró el camino después de que Lurcher y Richard arrastraran al grupo detrás de Jackie, solo para quedarse con Hips mientras esperaban en silencio a que el travieso semidiós los alcanzara.

Richard se movía antes de que Hips siquiera notara que el cuerpo entrante caía desde arriba.

Hubo un 'oof!' y luego Richard pasó corriendo por la Puerta en una ráfaga de cabello pálido y plumas.

La Puerta se cerró y comenzó a desvanecerse justo a tiempo para evitar que los lobos chocaran contra la pared rocosa en la que la puerta se había derretido.

 **(espacio)**

Discordia se cernía sobre Su Campeona mientras los hijos de Apolo se movían a su alrededor mientras sanaban el daño hecho por los lobos de Lupa.

Para ser honesto, parecía más como si hubiera sido atacado por hombres lobo que por los divinos protectores de los semidioses romanos. Y Ella se vengaría de los mestizos por esto. Ellos _sabían_ Asher era su sacerdote y que fue prohibido de hacer nada más que bromas inofensivas sobre el Wolf casa y sus habitantes.

Furioso, envió a uno de sus Makhai a solicitar la ayuda de Némesis, y a otro a presentar una queja con Plutón, ya que a Júpiter no le importaban los Dioses y las Diosas más oscuras.

Tal vez Su linda serpiente pequeña la ayudaría, ya que le había pedido a Her Asher que lo ayudara en su operación. Y el querido Richard merecía una recompensa por actuar tan rápido para salvar a su Sacerdote. Si Asher hubiera caído al suelo, sus ya devastadoras heridas habrían empeorado al menos hasta el triple.

 **(espacio)**

"¡Porque soy débil! ¡Los lobos me hubieran matado dentro de una semana si Richard no hubiera venido cuando lo hizo!"

Harry suspiró y se alejó de donde Xion estaba interrogando al mayor de los semidioses romanos que Richard había traído.

El hijo de Venus no decía nada de que Harry no había tenido noticias de los otros romanos adolescentes, y todos los romanos adultos tenían historias de terror de su tiempo en Wolf House y más tarde en Camp Jupiter. Historias sobre la pérdida de vidas insensibles durante los juegos de guerra y de semidioses 'eutanasiados' que quedaron lisiados durante el entrenamiento. Muchos hermanos perdidos, y uno, un trillizo idéntico, habían perdido a su primer hermano con los lobos y el otro al primer juego de guerra en el que se les ordenó tomar parte durante la primera semana allí con un entrenamiento mínimo. Otras eran muertes sin sentido y fue castigado por llorar a 'los débiles'. Se había ido después de eso, diciendo que prefería arriesgarse con los monstruos que parecían monstruos que con los que decían que era un refugio seguro falso.

Ese semidiós romano era Nova Jones, de ocho y seis años, hijo de Júpiter, que ahora le estaba enseñando a Thalia cómo usar sus poderes.

Había algo realmente jodido acerca de los romanos, pero solo los romanos que llegaron a Wolf House y Camp Jupiter, los otros estaban fuertemente inclinados a una estructura ordenada y patrones de comportamiento que rayan en el trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, pero por lo demás normales.

Los semidioses griegos, aunque infinitamente más humanos, estaban en su mayoría cegados a los humanos normales y tendían a obsesionarse con el estatus y la popularidad. Estaban más desestructurados y preferían grupos pequeños y parejas en comparación con los grupos más grandes de sus contrapartes.

Incluso ahora, los grupos que habían viajado juntos durante años tendieron a separarse en grupos griegos y romanos ahora que estaban en un todo más grande. Podrían trabajar juntos en pequeños grupos con problemas mínimos, pero se distanciaron nuevamente cuando estaban fuera de los grupos.

Harry tuvo la desagradable sensación de que tendría que hacer algo antes de que la segregación se convirtiera en algo de lo que preocuparse.

 **(espacio)**

Fue cinco meses después de la instalación de Home que el primer sátiro vino a husmear.

Cinco. Meses.

Harry golpeó al sátiro adulto con una pala y le dijo a él y a él que se mantuvieran fuera de su territorio, que los semidioses que ingresaban a su territorio no eran de su incumbencia y si a los sátiros realmente les importaba, ¿por qué los semidioses adultos seguían corriendo? alrededor, nunca habiendo conocido a un sátiro en sus vidas.

Según Hestia, fue llevado ante los olímpicos y, con una rápida auditoría de nacimientos y muertes de semidioses, surgió una discrepancia de más de mil semidioses.

El número de semidioses entrantes había disminuido en los últimos dos meses, pero algunos todavía estaban deambulando, y sus hijos habían comenzado a vagar por Canadá y América Central cuando no pudieron encontrar más en los EE. UU.

Curiosamente, había incluso algunos semidioses nórdicos, sintoístas, indios y celtas que vagabundeaban. Todos estos semidioses conocían sus poderes y tenían buenas relaciones con sus padres piadosos.

Harry suspiró y continuó trabajando en el ciervo de obsidiana con astas doradas, astas, pezuñas y ojos. Esa cierva dorada estaba tan sola, así que él había hecho otras dos hazañas para hacerle compañía.

Una estaba hecha de plata y zafiro, y otra de oro y esmeralda. La cierva ya era más feliz y se había resistido a todos los intentos de ser expulsada de una Puerta.

Sin embargo, las caderas aún no recuperaron su Fawn.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry ausentemente escroto y arañó las orejas de Hoss el Burro cuando el pequeño equino cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia el costado izquierdo del monstruo, bajo su brazo, con el labio inferior temblando de éxtasis. Del lado derecho de Harry, una vez más estaba cuidando a los mellizos de Callie mientras visitaba Triton, así como otros ocho niños menores de cinco años y demasiado jóvenes para estudiar o trabajar.

Estaban sentados en los jardines del patio de Aleta Dorms, la mayoría de los niños dormitaban a la sombra en un claro herboso o jugaban tranquilamente mientras los gemelos perseguían una escuela de peces koi grandes en un charco de sol cerca, lo que requería que Harry vigilara de los otros niños para que no intenten unirse a los niños pequeños semiacuáticos.

En algún lugar más profundo de los jardines, podía oír la dulce canción cristalina del pájaro cantor que había hecho para Perséfone, indicando que estaba cerca. Su Santuario se había convertido en un enramado de flores y enredaderas de plantas tanto orgánicas como metálicas, viendo cómo había plantado algunas flores de su arbusto de Joyería floreciente, como lo había llamado, alrededor de la rejilla unida al Santuario.

Al otro lado del patio, desde el Santuario de Perséfone, su esposo estaba tumbado a la sombra de una vieja higuera que los duendes habían construido, conversando con su hija mayor, Brona, y su familia. Había algo en su risa que Harry encontró familiar.

Aún así, el jardín era hermoso y, sospechaba, se expandió por el poder de la diosa a un tamaño ridículo. Todo estaba siempre floreciendo o llevando frutas y nueces, los pájaros siempre cantaban y las abejas zumbaban y por la noche, las luciérnagas siempre montaban un espectáculo. Esencialmente, la diosa de la primavera siempre mantuvo todo en la temporada.

En el momento que le tomó a Harry mirar la risa de Hades, y luego otra vez, un hombre con un costoso traje negro con cabello negro de colores extraños y brillantes ojos anaranjados rojos casi brillantes estaba sentado al otro lado de Hoss, ausentemente apoyado en el estómago del burro.

"Tienes su risa". El hombre comentó con calma, voz profunda y suave.

Harry no se sobresaltó, ni tampoco el burro ni ninguno de los niños a su alrededor. Después de todo, no había nada de qué preocuparse ya que el hombre siempre estaba allí, así que no tenía sentido armar un escándalo.

Harry tarareó, pensó por un momento, luego asintió con la cabeza. "Pensé que era familiar".

Regresaron a un silencio amistoso otra vez.

Después de un tiempo, interrumpido solo por el ocasional chapoteo y chillido de los gemelos y el murmullo de un jardín de primavera, el hombre volvió a hablar.

"Normalmente no me involucro", admitió en voz baja. "Pero todo se trata de cambio, y me gusta cómo han sido las cosas hasta ahora, así que te ayudaré hasta cierto punto. Si hubiera pensado que estarías interesado", agregó. "Te habría hecho un dios ahora, pero eso te habría hecho sentir miserable".

Harry tartamudeó su acuerdo, viendo a Lumiere, una hija muy joven del Apolo griego, levantar la vista desde donde estaba dibujando y su boca abierta con asombro.

El hombre le sonrió con cariño a la niña y ella se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo, sonriendo, solo para mirarlo de vez en cuando.

"Los humanos siempre hemos tenido imaginaciones brillantes, y parece un desperdicio no hacer realidad algunos de sus sueños, así que ampliaré la realidad de mármol y agregaré cosas, pero no se alarmen. Todavía no crearé nada que pueda dañarlo. esta sociedad en ciernes, simplemente hace que sea un mundo por el que vale la pena abandonar al otro. Tal vez, con el tiempo, surjan nuevos dioses, pero eso está bastante lejos todavía ".

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia el hombre en cuestión y fue recompensado con una risa cálida y una mano caliente / fría / cálida, suave / dura / áspera deslizándose sobre sus serpientes.

"No deberías esconderte. Eres muy hermosa, ¿sabes? Tanto por dentro como por fuera".

La Gorgona se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, solo levantó la vista otra vez cuando Lumiere se levantó y se arrastró esperanzada, ofreciéndole una foto al hombre, quien sonrió y la tomó.

"Lo atesoraré eternamente, Pequeño Sol". Dijo solemnemente, una mano rozando su frente. "Y que siempre puedas arder brillantemente, incluso en la oscuridad".

Ella soltó una risita y luego el hombre se había ido.

Lumiere se arrojó en el regazo de Harry, todavía riéndose.

"Era tan grande ..." Confió en la Gorgona, que de repente frunció el ceño y se sentó derecha.

No conocía a ese hombre, pero se había sentido cómodo con él. O más bien, él.

Harry tuvo la sospecha repentina y preocupante de que acababa de recibir la visita de Chaos.

 **(espacio)**

Tenía la desagradable sensación de que sabía para lo que Discordia quería que estuvieran hechas estas estatuas, pero quería ser claro.

"¿Así que quieres que cacen lobos?"

"Sí." Ella sonrió ampliamente, los dientes cambiaban de humano a gato a tiburón a otra cosa.

"¿Algún tipo de lobos, o simplemente lobos sobrenaturales?" Trató de especificar.

Levantó una ceja rubia dorada, cruzando Sus brazos debajo de Su pecho. "¿Vas a ser difícil con esto?"

Harry suspiró pero negó con la cabeza. "No, solo estoy intentando una negación plausible. Tendré suficientes enemigos entre los dioses una vez que resuelvan las cosas sin agregar una disputa sangrienta con lobos de Lupa a las cosas".

Discordia hizo girar sus abisales ojos negros con exasperación, soplando Su flequillo fuera de Su rostro. "Muy bien. Pero dudo que realmente estés engañando a nadie".

 **(espacio)**

Hubo seis perros lobo hechos anteriormente de Hellhound Stygian Iron con algunas marcas Celestial Bronze o Imperial Gold. Eran grandes, sólidamente construidos lebreles con cuernos parecidos a cabras y escamas debajo de su pelaje de alambre.

Tres machos y tres hembras, todos capaces de criar y tenían la misma mente ligeramente más alta que la de los animales, como la mayoría de los animales inmortales y el venado que había hecho previamente.

Y, mientras se les permitía ingresar al Hogar, se les prohibió dañar a cualquiera en el Hogar, siempre y cuando no fueran declarados enemigos o estuvieran violando una ley que causaría daño a los residentes del Hogar.

Discordia los hizo volver a su Templo en la Casa de Nyx.

 **(espacio)**

Los niños de Eros / Cupido eran fáciles de detectar debido a que eran increíblemente bellos y tenían alas doradas que estaban ocultas por la Niebla.

Y, sin Asher para mantenerlos en línea como lo había estado durante siglos, fueron incluso más disruptivos que los gemelos adolescentes de Eris y los hijos de las deidades de la Guerra juntos.

De todos los semidioses en los Panteones Griegos / Romanos, estaban entre los más jodidos.

Eros / Cupid tenía que ver con Amor y Sexo de todo tipo, y sus hijos tenían esta horrible tendencia a manifestar lo peor de esos aspectos mientras que los hijos de Afrodita / Venus a menudo obtenían las partes buenas. Como tales, estas progenie aladas tendían a ser completamente amorales y, mientras que sus capacidades de demodulación completas por lo general se manifestaban sobre la pubertad, también había un niño infortunado que obtenía antojos sexuales como pedófilos preadolescentes o atraídos.

En una nota lateral, un número genuinamente angustiante de semidioses nacidos de deidades de amor, sexo y belleza terminaron siendo sexualmente atacados y / o utilizados como esclavos sexuales antes de la adolescencia, a menudo por padres adoptivos. Muchos recurrieron a la prostitución después de huir.

Un ala completa de los Aleta Dorms se reservó para aquellos que se recuperan de abuso o programación sexual.

Pero los hijos de Eros / Cupido eran diferentes porque estaban más afligidos por el abuso físico que por la actividad sexual, y golpeaban el sexo, con toda una serie de torceduras (desde la suave a la dura hasta la descortesía), desde los once años, por lo , por mucho que odiara hacerlo, Harry tuvo que hacer excepciones a las Leyes y poner clases de educación sexual para ellos cada mes.

Afortunadamente, solo había seis de ellos. Lo cual era un poco extraño ya que su padre era el Dios del Amor y el Sexo.

Desafortunadamente, tuvo que separarlos en su pequeño dormitorio para que dejaran de intentar meterse en la cama con la gente y así los recién llegados dejarían de enloquecer a los pedófilos.

Porque, aunque la pequeña Nicole podía tener solo ocho años, su padrastro había sido un pedófilo y había despertado su aplato sexual temprano, por lo que era esencialmente una mujer sexualmente madura en un cuerpo inmaduro, y ahora quería que su picazón _se_ rayara.

Incluso manejarlos durante la semana y media que Asher estaba fuera de servicio era algo más que una carga mental para Harry, y él no sabía cómo lo hacía.

Resultó que Asher era un poco mojigato con sus hermanos. De hecho, la mayoría de sus hermanos fueron accidentalmente transferidos deliberadamente a los campos precisamente por esta razón.

Eros / Cupido, como un Dios de amor, se preocuparon lo suficiente para empujar a Asher hacia ellos cada vez que nació un hermano, así que, a pesar de ser un bastardo cruel, ese dios en particular estaba por encima de la mayoría de los olímpicos en lo que a Harry se refería.

Lo que no significaba que alguna vez quisiera ver lo que se engendraría si Eros / Cupid derribara a Eris / Discordia.

Probablemente el Apocalipsis.

 **(espacio)**

El potro Vashti cayó cerca del Aniversario de un año levantó algunas cejas cuando se demostró que estaba hecho de lava viva, la escoria fundida enfriándose sobre su pelaje hasta una textura negra grisácea rugosa, mientras que el rescoldo ardía en cada grieta que aparecía con el turno. de músculo, sus puntas siguen ardiendo fuego naranja y su melena y cola arrojando suave ceniza negra.

Nadie sabía cómo Vashti podía cargarlo y cuidarlo hasta que, unos días después de su nacimiento, el potro se dejó caer al lado de Harry para echar una siesta y sintió, ante la gorgona, no más caliente que una manta calentada, pero todavía estaba dejando pasar. fuera de la neblina del calor y estaba quemando el suelo.

La gente en la investigación hipotetizó que el potro podía controlar consciente y subconscientemente su campo de calor para que las personas que le gustaban y confiaban no fueran quemadas por él.

Era bastante fornido, robusto, casi como un caballo, pero probablemente tendría el tamaño de un sangre fría, construido más para la fuerza que la velocidad, pero podría hacer rodar todo lo que se cruzara en su camino.

Vashti mencionó que su bebé no se parecía en nada a su padre, pero que _era_ adorable, ¿no?

Todos pensaron que era lindo. Es decir, feo de una manera adorable.

Nadie aclaró a la orgullosa nueva madre.

Tomó un poco de nuevo cuestionamiento, pero una descripción hizo que el padrillo del semental se enganchara como uno de los corcel de Mar Steeds.

Harry esperaba que el potro, su nieto, heredara su personalidad de su lado de la familia.


	10. Chapter 10

Sabía, en cierto nivel, que debería haber sospechado cuando Eris le había dado la cosa, y aún más cuando las cartas de Hermoine mencionaban que Voldemort había desaparecido, pero esto le dio un nuevo significado a " _DIOS MALDITO_ ".

Harry solo podía sentir lástima, empatía y diversión a regañadientes mientras veía a Voldemort embutirse en un vestido y gorro para una fiesta de té con los niños pequeños y los jóvenes semidioses de la guardería.

Harry hizo una mueca cuando el Señor Oscuro se acercó a él suplicante, ojos rojos rotos por el horror de su existencia.

Pero la gorgona todavía se volvió. Voldemort merecía su castigo.

El gatito unicornio, chispeante y arcoiris gimoteó, angustiado, mientras sus inútiles alas de mariposa se amontonaban en el vestido de las muñecas, observando cómo el Niño que Vivió se alejó con absoluta desesperación.

 **(espacio)**

Era bastante tranquilo en la casa de la playa ya que era fuera de temporada, y las olas rompiendo era bastante agradable como el ruido blanco.

Harry y Hades estaban pasando una noche tranquila jugando juegos de mesa y bebiendo alcohol añejo, conversando ocasionalmente, luego muriendo, pero los largos silencios eran cómodos.

Honestamente, no sabía por qué Hades había iniciado estas reuniones, pero fue agradable.

Por lo general, eran los domingos por la noche. A veces Triton se uniría, dos veces ahora Eros había aparecido (y no fue una sorpresa), y la semana pasada Thanatos e Hypnos habían seguido a Hades durante unas horas. Cuanto menos se diga sobre cuándo ese dios nórdico, Loki, se unió a ellos el mes pasado, mejor.

Pero esta noche solo eran ellos, moviendo piezas de piedra sobre un tablero de ajedrez.

Decía mucho sobre la vida de Harry que este era el único momento tranquilo que tenía en estos días.

Y tal vez, dado el desliz ocasional de la lengua, le recordó a Hades de Poseidón antes de que Zeus los presentara a la ambición.

No es que Hades realmente tuviera una verdadera ambición.

Lo cual, considerando todo, era probablemente la razón por la cual Harry se llevaba tan bien con él.

También había una profunda tristeza allí, un agujero abierto donde una vez había estado su familia, pero que se había abierto camino y lo había abandonado a la oscuridad del subsuelo.

Harry sinceramente no sabía por qué Hades no era considerado como el Dios de la tristeza o la pena ya que llevaba las emociones a su alrededor como una capa.

El Dios era confuso a veces, pero Harry pudo llamar tentativamente a Hades amigo.

'Tentativamente' porque, a pesar del error en el que todos cayeron, los dioses no son personas.

Dioses son dioses

 **(espacio)**

Ninguno de ellos sabía qué pensar de la pequeña criatura con la que uno de los niños había presentado a sus padres esa mañana.

Surperficially, parecía un conejo esponjoso de color crema. Si uno no tiene en cuenta las pequeñas cornamentas, la antennia y los ojos grandes, negros, casi como insectos. **(1)**

Si Harry no lo supiera, llamaría a la pequeña criatura un jackalope. O más bien, la impresión de un jackalope de un artista de fantasía ya que en realidad existían como un animal mágico en el otro mundo, solo como liebres con cuernos de púas.

Esta pequeña cosa era sobre el tamaño y el temperamento de un conejillo de Indias, hasta los pequeños chillidos.

Harry se giró ligeramente hacia la hija de Demeter junto a él mientras ella y sus hermanos miraban a la pequeña criatura.

"¿Crees que podrías reunir a un grupo de personas para que vayan a todas partes y busquen otras sorpresas, como aumentar los límites, los nuevos animales y las nuevas plantas?"

Lilac se volvió y le dirigió una sonrisa maníaca.

"¡Apuesto a que tu culo caliente lo haré!"

Harry encontró ese comentario un poco preocupante y decidió usar camisas más largas y pantalones más flojos en el futuro.

 **(espacio)**

Lo primero que encontró el nuevo 'Grupo de Investigación Ambiental' fue aproximadamente media hora después.

Específicamente, era una especie de semental unicornio con las yeguas preñadas.

Vashti rápidamente decidió que era muy lindo y que era el recién llegado.

Como el padre protector, Harry le dio al nuevo eqinoide el mal olor.

Era más o menos del tamaño de los pura sangre con una cola tradicional de unicornio / león, con un pelaje azul pálido / gris. Las piernas, la cara y la grupa estaban a rayas negras como una cebra y su crin rugosa y plumas en la parte posterior de sus tallos tenía rayas adicionales de color azul brillante y rosa. El cuerno espiral tradicional y los cascos normales de los caballos eran de un material similar al oro, pero más duro.

Una vez más, el unicornio era como la impresión de un artista de un "unicornio exótico".

Entonces un grupo de Investigadores corrió con un gordo gato gris, digno de mención solo por las rayas turquesas, los enormes ojos turquesa desproporcionados ...

... Y una sangrienta sonrisa de Cheshire de oreja a oreja.

Entonces la maldita cosa comenzó a flotar mientras se volvía transparente.

Ese fue el punto en que Harry dijo '¡No!' y se retiró a su taller, dejando a una Brona cacareando a cargo del Grupo.

 **(espacio)**

Hips estaba realmente ocupándose de sus propios asuntos cuando Dios se le acercó.

Él solo estaba practicando su tiro con arco truco en un claro vacío en Flordia mientras esperaba que Xion lo llamara para cambiar el siguiente cargamento de ganado cuando alguien lo aplaudía justo afuera de su periferia.

Al volverse, apareció lo que parecía ser un joven de brillante cabello rubio dorado, brillantes ojos azul cielo, piel dorada y, para parafrasear esa canción de GRL, su rostro era una obra de arte con una sonrisa que podía iluminar la ciudad de Nueva York. después del anochecer.

El Gate Guardian de piel negra y plateada tenía la sospecha de que estaba muerto en la mira de Apolo en este momento.

"Eres bastante bueno en eso. No es frecuente que me encuentre con alguien con un objetivo tan preciso en estos días". Dada la peculiaridad de los labios y la entonación, probablemente había una insinuación de que Hips faltaba por falta de experiencia. "¿Me puedes dar tu nombre, Guapo Extraño?"

Sí. Eso definitivamente fue un adelanto.

Trató de ser cortés pero distante, basando sus modales en cómo había visto a su padre dirigirse a los dioses y diosas que a veces llegaban a casa.

"Mis hermanos me llaman 'Caderas'".

Y _nunca_ debía dar su nombre completo a un ser desconocido o enemigo ya que los nombres tenían poder.

"¿Y usted es?"

La mirada que recibió del Ser probablemente debía ser lasciva, pero solo hizo que Hips se sintiera incómoda.

"Soy Apollo, Dios de los arqueros y las artes, específicamente la música y la retórica". Presumiblemente se suponía que el tono perezoso y los ojos caídos eran atractivos, pero Hips simplemente no lo veía. "Podría darle algunos consejos si quiere ... _Caderas"._

Las caderas brevemente consideraron atornillar, pero probablemente insultaría al olímpico. Él no estaba interesado en ser golpeado así que eso fue un no.

"Forzando las atenciones indeseadas otra vez, ¿eres tú, Apolo?" La nueva voz trajo a la mente la fase 'Sex and Cyanide Candy'.

Eros era tan hermoso que era difícil mirarlo a la cara, pero lo que Hips mid podía constatar era que su cabello era del color del oro viejo y estaba atado en una cola baja, sus ojos cambiaban constantemente de charcos de color y sus dientes eran muy blanco y agudo.

Estaba de pie con las piernas plantadas, los brazos cruzados y las alas blancas y brillantes, mientras estaba doblado, en alto, sin ver muy bien lo que sucedía frente a él.

"Eros." El Dios reconoció al Primordial rígidamente, casi hostil.

"Tu presencia aquí no es deseada. Begone". Cuando el atleta olímpico parecía que se iba a mantener firme, Eros le dedicó una sonrisa cruel. "¿O prefieres ir a otro maratón a campo traviesa persiguiendo otra cara bonita? Por casualidad, esta vez se convertirá en un pino".

Apolo siseó, enseñando los dientes de una manera distintivamente no humana, y desapareció.

Eros miró al vacío por un momento antes de resoplar despectivamente.

"Pequeña mierda entrometida". Esos ojos de colores cambiantes se volvieron hacia Hips. "Sería mejor si me quedara un rato para que no regresara. ¿Te gustaría algunos consejos con eso?" Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la proa ligeramente apretada en las manos de Hips.

Las caderas se tomaron un momento para mirar el arma en blanco antes de mirar hacia arriba. "Si estás ofreciendo, no veo ninguna razón para no llevarte a ello".

Eros hizo una de esas patadas en la barbilla que había visto a otras personas, la mayoría de mí, hacer. "Muéstrame tu postura entonces".

Hubo pequeñas inconsistencias a través de su postura, su puntería, cómo sostenía el arco y cuando soltó una flecha, pero Hips fue felicitado por su tiro libre, dado el número de cosas pequeñas que estaban levemente fuera de combate.

Fue cuando Hips comenzaba a moverse hacia objetivos en movimiento (una luz amarilla pequeña y sólida que cambiaría de color cuando era golpeada), que le preguntó acerca de algo que le molestaba.

"Sé que esto podría ser grosero o desagradecido", soltó una flecha y golpeó la luz de los dardos. "¿Pero por qué intervino?"

El Primordial zumbó. "Tu padre vigila y protege a mis hijos porque yo no puedo. Se ha convertido en algo así como una ley no oficial que cuando se encuentran mis hijos mortales, los Campamentos y sus Buscadores miran para otro lado. Harrier no dudó en incluirlos. lo menos que puedo hacer es hacer lo mismo con sus hijos ".

Las caderas asintieron con comprensión y cayeron en un silencio amistoso.

La primera vez que había conocido a Eros fue cuando el Ser trajo a su hijo de tres años a la Puerta de la Luna para pasarlo a Asher. El niño magullado claramente adoraba a su padre y era adorado a cambio.

Eros no era solo el Dios del Romance y el Sexo, después de todo. El amor romántico era solo una pequeña parte de lo que conformaba el vasto concepto de amor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dumbledore.**

Todos estos años de cuidadosa planificación ARRUINARON debido a un inconveniente que no podía haber previsto.

Albus Dumbledore jadeó por lo bajo mientras las acusaciones volaban alrededor de la habitación (incluyéndolo a _él_ ), Minerva y Severus se gritaban mutuamente al otro lado de la habitación y la voz más estridente de Molly Weasley tenía un tono particularmente agudo.

¿Pero en serio? ¿Cómo se suponía que alguien supiera que _eso_ sucedería si el chico estuviera expuesto a una dosis demasiado alta de lágrimas de fénix? ¿O que Lily estaba relacionada lo suficiente con _Ella_ para que las lágrimas del fénix se adhirieran a los rasgos de la línea de sangre?

Honestamente, habría esperado más esos rasgos extrañamente nigrománticos o geománticos que la familia Black criaba rutinariamente en la familia para destacarse.

Luego estaba el asunto de los Horcruxes de Tom. Harry ahora era un Inmortal. Un monstruo, sí, pero aún así un Inmortal. No solo habría sido expulsado o subsumido el Horcrux, sino que ya no se ajustaba a la Profecía ya que el joven Harry había superado por mucho a cualquier cosa que Tom pudiera haber sido y por lo tanto ya no era su "igual".

Aún así, se había puesto mucho esfuerzo en el niño, y él iba a obtener lo que le correspondía, incluso si tenía que esclavizar al monstruo y usarlo como arma.

 **(espacio)**

 **Medusa**

Medusa solo había conocido a la niña por un mes, pero ya adoraba al niño.

Era bastante relajado y dócil para un monstruo, pero ella supuso que era natural lo que con su estrecha relación con Hades, que era, por Dios, bastante pasivo y poco agresivo, si intenso, a pesar de sus tendencias hacia la melancolía y guardar rencor. .

Supuso que las serpientes de liga de colores brillantes le convenían, siendo en su mayoría inofensivas para los humanos en la naturaleza, por lo que la fuerza de su veneno y la de él era realmente sorprendente. Aunque no tanto cuando uno consideraba su mejor versión del Rey de las Serpientes en un combate mortal, lo cual era muy impresionante incluso para un semidiós poderoso, sin mencionar a un niño mortal no entrenado.

Y él era un buen chico. Ya su jardín y patios estaban ordenados e idílicos, a pesar de sus estatuas bastante asustadas (y Medusa realmente podría haberlo hecho sin esas miradas tristes cuando encontró a una especialmente joven. La hacía sentir culpable. No se había sentido culpable durante siglos !).

También tenía la habilidad adecuada para trabajar con cualquier cosa de metal o gema. Medusa hizo una nota en la libreta junto a su mano para enviarlo a clases para cultivar esos talentos tan pronto como pudiera.

Su deseo de crear era un contrapeso interesante a las tendencias habituales de los monstruos griegos hacia la destrucción, pero realmente solo se agregó a sus encantos.

Harry-dear también pareció tomar bastante fuerte después de Poseidón y Hades alrededor de las mejillas, la mandíbula y la nariz, pero consiguió las cejas expresivas y el cuello de Eris.

Como tal, sin duda, iba a ser devastadoramente guapo.

Medusa tomó un sorbo de té y continuó desenredando las finanzas de su querido hijo.

 **(espacio)**

 **Nereidas**

Las Nereidas sabían del monstruo que se había mudado a Montauk meses antes de que cualquiera de ellos lo viese a sabiendas.

Bueno, ellos no sabían que él era un _monstruo_ per se, pero sabían que la Niebla se arremolinaba a su alrededor y que él era un poderoso Inmortal.

Fue solo después de que conocieron a Harry por unos años y comenzó a coleccionar semidioses para su proyecto 'Hogar', después de que Apseudes y Callianassa lo siguieron cuando fue a ayudar a un grupo de semidioses adolescentes que huían de un trío de Centauros romanos, que tenían una idea de lo que realmente era.

El béisbol de Harry patinó entre los dos grupos de una carrera mortal y levantó sus gafas de sol hacia los centauros.

Apseudes juró que sus trenzas se encendieron en una guirnalda momentánea alrededor de su cabeza como si estuvieran vivos y Callianassa notó que había usado las garras Celestial Bronze para detener su impulso. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que su piel había pasado de un bonito bronceado a un sólido pálido, que se escuchó un sonido como el de arrojar agua caliente sobre una sartén caliente, y que los centauros se congelaron literalmente a mitad del movimiento y el impulso los arrojó a un pila de miembros rotos de Imperial Gold y partes del cuerpo donde Harry había estado parado un momento antes.

Después de eso, todas las hermanas se aseguraron de que él siempre usara sus gafas de sol y siseó suavemente a cualquiera que comenzara a cuestionarlas.

Sin embargo, pocas de las Nereidas se dejaron llevar por el hecho de que él era, al parecer, un Gran Monstruo / Inmortal. Ni siquiera Amphitrite podía culparlo, y ella era, con mucho, la más exigente de todas.

Era poderoso, atractivo, amable ...

Y él hizo esos Brownies.

 **(espacio)**

 **Hestia**

Hestia no pudo evitarlo.

Ella se enamoró.

No había nada sexual en su respeto, y tenía todo que ver con quién era él como persona, pero todavía sentía un sentimiento de culpa indescriptible por su amor, ahora empatizando con lo que Apolo y Poseidón debieron haber sentido cuando ella no solo rechazó sus atenciones, sino también tomó un voto de castidad.

... Es solo que ... ella lo veía todos los días, ayudaba a la gente que nadie más estaba dispuesto a hacer más que a tirarle un hueso. Era casi un padre de tiempo completo con más de cien hijos y se encontraba en un estado casi constante de movimiento para ayudar a cualquiera que lo pidiera o lo necesitara, ya sea para ayudarlo o para preparar algo para ellos.

Era desinteresado, responsable, amable, aunque un poco enérgico, comprometido y francamente feroz en defensa de su pueblo.

Él era un Protector del Hogar; el complemento perfecto para su Home Keeper, por lo que no era de extrañar que ella se enamorara de él tan rápidamente.

Amaba a Harrier por todo lo que él era, pero tenía su Juramento.

Las preguntas eran, ¿a quién valoraba más, y la querría si se lo ofrecía?

 **(espacio)**

 **infierno**

A veces Hades olvidó que Poseidón no le había hablado, como a un hermano, en miles de años.

A veces Hades olvidó que solo tenía dos hermanos.

La cómoda compañía silenciosa que había encontrado con esta nueva persona, este Harrier, no le resultaba familiar, pero, al mismo tiempo, invocaba recuerdos largamente reprimidos de cinco jóvenes dioses acurrucados en el estómago de su padre en una maraña de extremidades y piel. comodidad.

A veces podía olvidar que el otro Inmortal estaba cubierto de espejismos para ocultar sus aspectos no tan humanos, que usaba gafas incluso en la oscuridad de la noche para ocultar sus ojos, que él no era el hermano de Hades por todo eso. se parecía más al hijo de Rhea que Zeus ...

Disfrutaba las noches en las que solo él y Harrier (aunque no le importaba cuando otros dioses se unieron a ellos. No se había dado cuenta de que compartía intereses con Eros antes, y Loki era más divertido que sus sobrinos), pero realmente amaba la forma en que los semi-dioses interactuaban fácilmente con él mientras seguía a su nieto / sobrino en el hogar, ocasionalmente preguntando la opinión de Dios mientras iban de un lugar a otro o revisaban los informes en su oficina en el Ayuntamiento.

Mientras respiraba el aire fresco de la mañana, viendo como su Hermano Escogido interactuaba con sus hijos de sangre y metal mientras el potro de lava de Vashti, Harkin, ahora casi un año, se acurrucaba confiadamente junto a él dormido bajo el árbol, Hades ya podía siente la personalidad burbujeante tomando forma en el fondo de su mente mientras las percepciones se desplazan hacia él, dando a luz un nuevo Aspecto de su Ser Núcleo como Plutón lo fue cuando los romanos tomaron el control. Solo se necesitaron casi dos años para que se formara esta Máscara de Dios, mientras que Plutón tardó casi un siglo.

Tal vez, reflexionó el Rey del Inframundo, fue porque no le molestaba a esta gente como lo fue con aquellos que atacaron a sus feligreses hace mucho tiempo.

Deslizando sus ojos negros hacia un lado, Hades ya podía ver que Hestia, su querida hermana mayor, ya estaba en la cúspide de convertirse en una Diosa Madre. Pudo ver que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tomando la forma de una mujer alta y alta con mechones largos y sueltos de color castaño con reflejos dorados en la luz, envueltos en velos y vestidos largos y sueltos. Incluso era probable que se interesara por los muy jóvenes semidioses en estos días, levantándolos y deambulando con un niño apoyado en su cadera, donde antes, como Hestia y Vesta, ella se inclinaba a actuar a distancia, una torpeza en la forma en que ella interactuó con ellos.

Y ella no era la única.

Némesis era ahora el lugar de discusión y disputas, la risa de Perséfone mientras jugaba con los niños solía sonar desde los jardines y patios de recreo, y Hecate estaba en la escuela todas las tardes de los días de semana para enseñar magia a los venidos y manipulación de Niebla.

Incluso Eris estaba siendo bastante maternal, su lucha más maliciosa y burlona que un simple problema.

Mirando a través de la Niebla y los espejismos, Hades admiró el destello del sol en las escamas azul y escarlata mientras las serpientes se balanceaban dócilmente pasando sus caderas, un encantador contraste con el blanco casi nacarado de su piel y su amplia sonrisa sonriente.

Periféricamente, Hades era consciente de que algunos de los semidios tomarían mal la presencia de un monstruo cerca de ellos, pero, como Dios, le resultaba una pena que el hombre ocultara la profundidad de su belleza del mundo.

Suspirando, volvió su atención a los registros financieros, la única verdadera debilidad de Harrier. Aparentemente, él nunca entendió el truco del dinero ya que no lo tuvo como un niño.

Hades, como el Dios adinerado, estaba dispuesto a echarle una mano cada tanto como agradecimiento por hacer que su mundo fuera más brillante.

 **(espacio)**

 **Luke Castellan**

Él había estado preparado para estar decepcionado.

Cada adulto en su vida lo había decepcionado en algún momento, entonces ¿por qué este hombre sería diferente ?, se preguntó.

Pero Thalia estaba herida y Annabeth estaba agotada, y la yegua, claramente inmortal, juró por la Oscuridad que consume todas las cosas que se las llevaría a algún lugar seguro. No era un juramento con el que él estaba familiarizado, pero las palabras tenían un peso definido, así que había estado de acuerdo, colgándose de la espalda y sosteniendo a las chicas mientras se balanceaban y mojaban de cansancio, con las manos anudadas en el pequeño mechón de pelo en el hombro.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él también se quedara aturdido y solo saliera de él cuando los cascos de la yegua golpearan la madera y se produjera un estallido de aire seco y cálido.

La exhibición descuidada del poder del hombre bronceado con largas trenzas negras y lentes reflectantes, incluso a altas horas de la noche, era preocupante, pero les dio comida y una habitación que era fácilmente defendible.

Incluso después de escuchar la conversación del hombre con las mujeres que aprendió eran Nereidas en la mañana, solo comenzó a relajarse cuando el hombre trajo a Nathan y el grupo de Daniel y el grupo de semidioses y Callie se juntaron esa noche y compartieron información y estuvieron de acuerdo esperar al grupo de semidioses adultos en camino.

Richard Ryder era todo lo que quería ser y temía ser; fuerte, rápido, astuto, inteligente, implacablemente práctico, amargo, estresado, amable, aterrador, una roca solo entre la multitud, demasiado asustado de apegarse porque lo quemaron con demasiada frecuencia.

Aun así, los semidioses que lo seguían eran casi fanáticamente leales y más que medio salvajes, y prometió proteger a los semidioses más jóvenes si se trataba de una trampa.

Las cosas se volvieron aún más estresantes, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, todos los semidioses se relajaban a medida que más se unían a sus filas.

Entonces, Home se abrió y de repente había un _lugar seguro_ para esconderse de los monstruos, los humanos y _los Dioses._

Tenía una cabaña pequeña que compartía con Thalia, Annabeth y el niño pequeño, Danny, a quien Thalia había reclamado muy agresivamente como suya. Un semidiós mayor, Tania de padres piadosos desconocidos, los visitaba día por medio, pero casi siempre los dejaba.

Y, para el final del primer mes, todos volvían a la escuela con maestros que les enseñaban de forma tal que el TDAH de los alumnos no les distraía, con libros y una pizarra sutilmente deletreada para ayudarlos con su dislexia. Danny pasó el día en una guardería preescolar con otros niños de su edad, muchos de los cuales también tenían cicatrices, aunque pocas tan malas como las suyas.

Thalia se ofreció voluntariamente por las tardes en los invernaderos de verduras tres veces a la semana, llevándose a Danny y Annabeth.

Eligió trabajar a tiempo parcial en los establos dos de esos días, aprendió a montar y reunirse, y asistió a clases de lucha y supervivencia una vez a la semana con el grupo de Ryder.

Y Harry todavía se balanceaba para ver cómo estaban cada dos o tres días, incluso si los había visto más temprano ese día.

El hombre había dicho que lo haría, pero en realidad no esperaba que lo hiciera, por lo ocupado que estaba.

Entonces, un día, había llamado a la puerta para encontrar a Harrier parado allí con la edad de un niño rubio de Annabeth con los ojos azules de Thalia.

Nunca antes había visto a Thalia romperse así, pero estaba tan feliz ...

... ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que llamaba a Harrier 'Papá' cuando atrapó a su hermano, Jason, entre ellos mientras los abrazaba desesperadamente, el hombre no parecía demasiado molesto por dos niños que berreaban untando lágrimas y mocos en su t camiseta y franela over-shirt.

Y no _era_ algo claramente los padres acerca de la forma en que pasó las manos por el cabello y los sacudió y canturreó.

Y ese fue el momento, parado torpemente en esa habitación, de que Luke Castellan comenzó a confiar en un adulto por primera vez ya que sabía lo que era la confianza.

 **(espacio)**

 **Hermione Granger**

Hermione Granger, de veinticinco años, se alejó de Inglaterra y, específicamente, del Mundo Mágico Europeo, sin mirar atrás.

Cuando Harry preguntó, no había dudado en dejar todo atrás solo con decirle a Neville dónde y por qué iba, y una carta de renuncia a Hogwarts.

El mundo era un lugar cruel y ella literalmente no tenía a nadie más, sus padres y su hermana habían muerto en el fuego cruzado entre los Mortífagos y los Aurores cuando tenía quince años. A su entender, nunca se determinó qué lado derrumbó el edificio en el que se encontraban con una docena de personas no mágicas, pero siempre había una persistente sospecha de que Dumbledore tenía algo que ver con eso, con lo rápido que era para intentar arrojar su tutela a los Weasleys. Si Neville no hubiera exigido que su abuela la tomara como pupila, Hermione estaba muy consciente de que se habría visto obligada a un contrato matrimonial con Ronald como muchos otros nacidos muggles y huérfanos habían sido vendidos a familias con descendientes de sangre como 'sangre nueva'. '. Incluso los purasangre huérfanos no fueron perdonados.

Muchos de los 'Asesinatos Mortífagos' fueron en realidad suicidios de aquellos que encontraron sus vidas inhabitables ya que fueron sacrificadas por el 'Gran Bien'. Otros fueron hechos por los posibles cónyuges.

Neville había estado haciendo ruido acerca de dejar Gran Bretaña por un tiempo, llevando a algunos de los que 'escaparon' de sus matrimonios con él. Él la había deseado bien antes de irse.

Dumbledore, sin embargo, había intentado impedir que se fuera, presumiblemente porque creía saber dónde estaba Harry, sin importar que Voldemort hubiera desaparecido hace más de un año.

Ella no.

A pesar de todo, lo último que vio el anciano fue cuando irrumpió en la cámara de viaje justo cuando el Traslador la llevaba lejos.

Harry acababa de enviarle un número y una hora de Traslador que la llevarían a algún lado y una mujer que la esperaba y le envió de nuevo un sobre con un número y destino.

Siete horas y doce saltos después, Hermione salió tambaleándose del Ministerio de Nueva York y se encontró con una mujer morena de ojos violetas que se presentó como Endia, la nueva jefa de Hermione.

Cuando vio la pequeña tienda de antigüedades en la que viviría y trabajaría, Hermione Granger se enamoró.

Harry había llegado a por ella, incluso si le había tomado algunos años.

 **(espacio)**

 **Richard Ryder**

Richard Ryder nació en una camarera que trabajaba en un bar de mala muerte en Los Ángeles.

Alexia Ryder había sido una mujer calmada y maternal querida por los clientes habituales por su humor relajado, naturaleza confiable y su capacidad para guardar los secretos de sus clientes.

Había sido hermosa, una vez, antes de que un celoso ex novio le arrojara aceite encendido en la cara, cegándola en su ojo izquierdo y dejando un rastro de quemaduras en su cara, cuello y pecho.

Richard nunca descubrió cómo conoció a su madre y llamó la atención de Dionysus, pero creció feliz y protegido en ese pequeño bar, enseñó cosas a los ciclistas semi-retirados y a los rudos que venían regularmente y estaban dispuestos a complacer a la camarera. niño.

Hasta que tenía diez años y su madre fue atrapada en un tiroteo de pandillas en el bar.

La asistencia a su funeral fue sorprendente por la gran cantidad de personas que acudieron. Era un hermoso servicio pagado con donaciones de sus patrocinadores. La policía y los trabajadores sociales se sentían incómodos con la presencia de tantos criminales y personas de bajos recursos. Lo llevaron lejos antes de que pudiera asistir al velatorio y lo llevaron directamente a su nueva familia de acogida.

Los padres adoptivos eran monstruos literales; las autoridades realmente no lo cuestionaron si algunos niños de crianza temporal de clase baja huyeron ". Estaban en una posición privilegiada para atrapar a semidioses arrojados al sistema debido a su experiencia de 'tratar' con niños con 'discapacidades de aprendizaje'.

Una hermana adoptiva mayor captó las señales de lo que era a las pocas horas de su llegada, le preparó comida, ropa de cama y dinero, irrumpió en la oficina del "padre" por su documentación y empujó a Richard fuera de la ventana del baño, diciéndole que corre y no mires atrás.

Que los "padres" lo matarían y lo comerían como a los otros como él.

La había oído gritar de dolor y terror antes de llegar al final de la larga entrada de la granja. Pasó la noche en un pequeño y apestoso desagüe de aguas pluviales mientras la "madre" resoplaba alrededor de la zona que tenía encima, el barro de la tormenta del día anterior cubría su olor.

Fue recogido dos días después por un grupo itinerante de ménades que, después de un error inicial en su identidad, determinaron que era un hijo semidiós de su amado patrón y se lo llevaron.

Mientras viviera, Richard estaría agradecido con las Ménades que le enseñaron a luchar y sobrevivir en un mundo que estaba en contra de aquellos como él.

Fue cuando tenía dieciséis años que hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor, reconociendo el lugar donde había visto a las Ménades por primera vez, que decidió regresar y matar a los monstruos haciéndose pasar por "padres adoptivos". A veces todavía podía escuchar los gritos de la niña mayor en sus pesadillas.

Fue a la pequeña y pintoresca granja y decapitó a las dos criaturas, roux-ga-roux o rougarou, es decir, personas con cabeza de perro que tenían gusto por la carne humana, especialmente la de semi-dios. Al hacerlo, salvó a una niña con ojos grises.

Se llamaba Jackie y la habían recogido de las calles después de dos años sola. Ella estaba en el proceso de tratar de huir de nuevo cuando los monstruos habían mostrado su verdadero yo y la arrastraron al sótano.

Desde allí, Richard se separó de las Maenads locas pero amables para buscar a otros semidioses.

No deseaba ingresar a los campos, pero sabía dónde estaban y estaba dispuesto a guiar a otros hacia ellos.

Pasó otra década antes de que un pájaro cantante de metal gigante encontrara a su tribu nómada y los derivara a un refugio seguro.

Harrier era definitivamente un monstruo, decidió Richard a los pocos minutos de interacción, pero no más de lo que habían sido las Ménades. Un guardián de la casa, pensó que los llamaron. Al igual que los Combatientes del Loto, gobernaba un Territorio conjunto y no permitía que se les hiciera daño a quienes estaban dentro de él, pero, a diferencia de los Comedores de Loto, estaba dispuesto a permitir que aquellos a los que había reclamado como Territorio se fueran.

Richard se había encontrado con algunos dioses y diosas en su tiempo. Los menores que podían pasar como humanos o eran incapaces de hacerlo, pero no los dos, realmente no.

Conocer a las Nereidas fue una experiencia, pero fue el Primordial Oscuro quien adoraba al Monstruo gobernante lo que llamó su atención, llamado su Locura y Naturaleza Salvaje.

Eris era peligrosa, cariñosa y feroz y posesiva, pero estaba de su lado, lo cual fue un alivio.

Richard podía admitir que no sabía realmente cómo sucedió, pero pensó que podría haber sido cuando sus gemelos, Tynan y Talon, se unieron a las lecciones diarias de combate mientras su hermana mayor los observaba.

Solo que ella no era su hermana.

Se había presentado a sí misma como Eri, y las cosas habían progresado desde charlas breves hasta fechas difíciles hasta que se revolcaban en una cama para las celebraciones de medio año.

Richard conoció a Asher cuando Harrier los llamó.

Era tan ligero como Eri era moreno, igualmente hermoso pero de diferentes maneras, y Eri le tenía cariño, así que no era una molestia volver por él cuando los lobos casi mataron al hombre alado.

Cuando Eri se reveló a sí misma como a sí misma como Eris at the Gate en su cólera por el daño que los lobos le habían hecho a su Sacerdote, Richard no pudo evitar sorprenderse; después de todo, era una buena forma de encontrar un amante que no quisiera acostarse con las deidades por los derechos de fanfarronear.

Así que, mientras Eris / Discordia tramaba su horrible y horrible venganza, Richard, y así Jackie, pasó algunas semanas conociendo mejor a Asher, con Harrier balanceándose en una hora más o menos al día para verificarlo y actualizarlo sobre las funciones de los niños Eros / Cupido, así como para traer a un hermano menor recién llegado por Eros llamado Darien para encontrarse con su nuevo cuidador principal.

Las cosas parecían ir bien, considerando todas las cosas. Asher se colgó alrededor de la mochila de Richard y demostró ser un espadachín en la arena, Jackie se sentía como un hijo de Marte y discutía con algunos de sus hermanos menores más problemáticos, "Eri" volvía a aparecer, Harrier deambulaba por la casa con un sentido para cuando lo necesitaran ...

... Y Richard estaba instalando una habitación de cuarto de niños en la cabaña pequeña de dos dormitorios a la que se había mudado desde su pequeña habitación.

Estaba muy feliz de tener familia otra vez.

 **(espacio)**

 **Caos**

El mundo era como un río, los puntos divergentes eran tenedores en las orillas, los catalizadores eran rocas y todo estaba en un constante estado de movimiento, incluso el que estaba "estacionario".

Los catalizadores pueden ser cualquier cosa, desde un guijarro que se onduló momentáneamente, una rama de árbol caída que se enganchó en las rocas para desviar el flujo, solo para finalmente dar paso al impulso mientras se pudría, o podría ser una roca que desvió el flujo permanentemente, aunque la introducción de una roca lo suficientemente grande como para afectar el flujo era raro.

Harrier fue un deslizamiento de tierra que embaló el río y desvió completamente el flujo en una dirección completamente diferente.

Caos era de la opinión de que ese era el linaje de Eris.

No es que le importara.

Se puso un poco aburrido cuando sabías cómo iba a terminar la historia, o no terminó como sucedió, ya que muy poco en realidad terminó de forma permanente.

Y Eros, el único de su familia que lo buscó durante estos milenios, tenía cosas buenas que decir de la Profecía Childe convertida en Monstruo y su Progenie Metálica.

Así que Chaos lo había observado durante un tiempo antes de interactuar con el joven, aficionado a esta bonita respiración que se llevó a Create. Había sido un estímulo del momento convertir la pequeña dimensión del parásito en un mundo completamente formado propio. Whimsy lo hizo alcanzar el pensamiento y los sueños de la imaginación consciente para agregar cosas nuevas.

Pronto, Chaos estaba completamente inmerso en la construcción de este nuevo mundo ya que no había estado en otra cosa para Edades, hasta que Eros se acercó a él con una sonrisa lasciva, deslizando la mano sobre la piel de su forma de estrella mientras el cuerpo del otro se ajustaba entre alas oscuras, presionadas contra su espalda.

"¿Te preguntas qué podríamos hacer para este mundo si volviéramos a estar juntos? ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez?"

Caos lo recordaba.

Caos se rió y se volvió hacia la encarnación de Desire.

Muchos fueron los que olvidaron que Eros estaba entre los primeros seres primordiales.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry estaba descansando en el porche de su espalda junto a la hoguera, observando cómo el océano se hinchaba de la tormenta afuera de las barreras transparentes, cuando Hades llegó en una ráfaga de sombras e ira.

La gorgona se congeló, la mano inmóvil en el proceso de llevar uno de sus cigarrillos especiales a los labios, la mirada rastreando al Dios iracundo mientras caminaba de un extremo al del otro varias veces en un esfuerzo por calmarse.

Lentamente, bajó el cigarrillo y se puso de pie para hacer una colada de alcohol en los estantes superiores de la cocina cuando el Dios finalmente se tiró en su sillón preferido con un bufido.

Harry hizo una pausa mientras miraba por encima de su caldo, finalmente agarrando un cuerno largo, rizado, con tapa de oro de hidromiel de Asgardian que Loki había dejado atrás una noche y una urna de arcilla hecha con colores del atardecer, regalada por Amaterasu-no-mikami, llena de ocho Purificación Sake.

La urna de Sake entró en las cenizas de la hoguera para calentar y se le ofreció el cuerno al dios rico.

Fue casi una hora después que Hades se las arregló para gruñir lo que le tenía en tan mal humor.

"Alguien robó mi Yelmo de la Oscuridad en la Cumbre. Junto con los Pernos de Zeus".

El fuego brilló con fuerza del Sake que sobrevoló las llamas cuando Harry se atragantó y escupió el líquido por la habitación, golpeando su pecho cuando cayó por el tubo equivocado.

Sentada en posición vertical, la mente de Harry tomó varias direcciones diferentes al mismo tiempo.

"¿Sospechosos? ¿Como en, sospechosos reales y conjeturas no ciegas basadas en aversión personal?"

Hades lo miró malhumorado. "Aparentemente, Poseidón rompió el voto y tuvo un hijo, Perseus Jackson. Hay bastante seña de dedo en su dirección debido a su linaje y porque Poseidón todavía tiene su tridente. Sin embargo, el niño tiene solo doce años y es , por lo que puedo decir, desconoce la verdadera identidad de su padre ".

"Pero Zeus perseguirá a ese chico por más irracionales que sean sus sospechas". Harry terminó, frotándose la frente con creciente frustración.

Hades gruñó de acuerdo.

"¿Tiene su dirección o la escuela a la que asiste? Enviaré algunas de las mochilas de Richard para verlo y, lo más probable, lo traeré de vuelta a casa. Quizás vea si Triton está dispuesto a aceptarlo".

El Dios hizo un sonido de incredulidad.

Harry aceptó en privado. Los dioses griegos / romanos rara vez se llevaban bien con sus hermanos del mismo sexo, o hermanos ilegítimos o hijastros ilegítimos. A menos que pensaran que podrían tener relaciones sexuales con ellos, que era una olla entera de pescado.

"Los niños del Campamento estaban allí para el Solsticio, ¿verdad? ¿Has hecho que Apolo los haya interrogado a todos?"

Hades hizo un sonido de frustración e irritabilidad que Harry tomó como 'No'.

La gorgona rascó ligeramente sus garras contra la piel entre sus serpientes como otras personas se rascarían la cabeza.

"Si puedes convencer a Poseidón para que presente el Tridente, probablemente pueda hacer algo que pueda rastrear el 'origen' de un objeto y encontrar cualquier cosa asociada con ese 'origen'. No debería ser demasiado difícil".

Hubo un cambio y Plutón lo miró por encima del adornado cuerno de bebida que estaba frente a sus labios.

"Alguna vez he mencionado," murmuró el Dios adinerado, la voz más suave que Hades y sus ojos negro como la tinta más agudos. "¿Qué tan completamente rota es tu capacidad de Crear?"

Harry se rió entre dientes y se despidió con la mano, sin dejarse distraer del tema que tenía entre manos. "Probablemente te haría bien vigilar a Athena y Ares / Mars, si la guerra es realmente el objetivo final de este asunto. Puede que ellos no estén directamente involucrados, pero sus autoridades afectarán su comportamiento cuanto más cerca de la guerra esté. se pone ".

Plutón se recostó en su silla para finalmente relajarse ahora que tenía un plan racional.

Y nunca, nunca le haría saber a Harry sobre el plan desmantelado que había tenido con respecto a Perseus Jackson.

 **(espacio)**

Tritón se rascó la barba torpemente, mirando a cualquier parte menos al rostro esperanzado del Inmortal a cargo de Home.

Honestamente, estaba un poco inseguro de sus sentimientos hacia Harrier, pero estaba en algún lugar entre mi querido amigo, mi pariente favorito y su enamoramiento indefenso. Y actualmente era difícil saber si Harrier estaba siendo deliberadamente provocativo o si no sabía que lo estaba haciendo; también era difícil saber si estaba siendo provocativo o tímido provocativo.

El tío Hades, con quien ahora compartía una relación bastante buena gracias al Inmortal más bajo, en realidad le sonrió desde donde estaba descansando en la entrada de la cabaña de Calli.

Y en el medio segundo que había desviado la mirada, los gemelos de Tritón, Adrien y Julian, se habían acercado sigilosamente a Harry y estaban mirando a su padre con suplicantes ojos azul verdosos, después de haber ofrecido voluntariamente que les gustaría conocer a su tío mortal .

"Multa." Finalmente se asfixió. "Iré y me reuniré con esto ... Percy Jackson".

Los dos niños gritaron y danzaron, Calli sonrió y Hades se rió de él suavemente.

Harry solo asintió, satisfecho.

 **(espacio)**

La expresión en la cara de Hades era divertida cuando Harry dejó caer en sus brazos a una pequeña criatura correosa, ondulante y gruñona.

Parecía un pequeño anquilosaurio sin cola con toda la agilidad y la agradable personalidad de un cachorro de Bulldog Inglés. Su piel era gruesa y coriácea, pero suave, completamente desprovista de pelo, con placas osteoderm a través de su amplia espalda como un cocodrilo, pero se convertiría en espinas rocosas bajas a medida que envejecía. Su cara era ancha y plana, como la de un anquilosaurio, con una amplia boca parecida a una vaca, ojos marrones adornados y adorables y enormes fosas nasales, marcos por cuatro protuberancias huesudas que sobresalían de sus pómulos debajo de los ojos y justo por encima de las sienes.

La pequeña criatura era una de las ocho pequeñas criaturas, todas mujeres y todas 'nacidas' embarazadas de ocho cachorros que comenzarían a crecer cuando su madre alcanzara el tamaño adulto y que, a su vez, todas serían hembras y estarían embarazadas de ocho cachorros. El número de la población, sin embargo, no pasaría de los ciento sesenta, ya que los ciclos reproductivos colectivos de las criaturas permanecerían latentes hasta que se hubieran matado a ocho de las criaturas y, aun así, solo una daría a luz a su camada. También podían dar a luz solo una vez, por lo que los que habían dado a luz ya protegerían a los que no la habían dado.

Venían en tonos de gris moteado, bronce y oro y no serían más grandes que un Bulldog grande. Como todas las criaturas de Harry, comían metal y todo lo que no usaban era fundido en el vientre, separado en capas y salido por el otro extremo en "nuggets".

Su función principal era rastrear las cosas asociadas con los 'Orígenes' y 'Mitos' de cualquier cosa que se les presentara, con la tenacidad de un tejón de miel hambriento. Tenían un sentido del olfato multifacético que les permitía rastrear cosas desde docenas de millas de distancia. Los hechizos que ocultan los olores normales nunca funcionarían porque rastrearon el efímero y eterno aroma de energía y "concepto" después de su "presa". Cuando encontraron a su "presa", gritaban con un sonido que combinaba algo entre el bramido de un alce y los gruñidos de un hipopótamo.

La idea de rastrear oliendo la magia y la idea de los orígenes y conceptos había llegado a Harry cuando se relajaba con Thalia y Annabeth mientras veían su serie favorita, 'Fate / Stay Night' y comenzaban a mirar en línea a otros de la serie Fate de curiosidad

Ellos 'nacieron' solo a medio crecer, por lo que pasarían unas buenas dos semanas antes de que estuvieran listos para cazar.

Hades levantó una ceja hacia la pequeña criatura, impresionado por el ingenio y la naturaleza innovadora de Harry cuando la gorgona le explicó lo que era la pequeña criatura.

"Entonces, ¿cómo vas a llamarlos?" Preguntó Harry, vertiginoso y alegre con las endorfinas de presentar su proyecto a su amigo.

La pequeña criatura se movió, las patas revolotearon en el aire de alegría mientras rodaba sobre su espalda en los brazos de su Maestro, gruñendo y chillando alegremente.

"Bueno, Ankyliya suena como un buen nombre. Homenaje a su origen de concepto, por así decirlo". Los labios de Hades se curvaron

Harry rió y acarició el vientre de la pequeña Ankyliya.

 **(espacio)**

Triton suspiró y golpeó la puerta del apartamento, respirando superficialmente por el hedor que permanecía en el pasillo.

La puerta se abrió y Dios tuvo que esforzarse para no estremecerse ante la oleada de hedor rancio de la ... Triton dudaba si llamar a la criatura un hombre.

"¿Qué quieres?" Lo ... exigió, pasándose una mano por la barbilla para quitarse el chapuzón que estaba aferrado a él. Había algo desagradable y mezquino en sus pequeños ojos bizcos.

"Estoy buscando a Sally y Percy Jackson". Él respondió fríamente.

El sonido de alguien que se movía en lo que probablemente era la cocina cesó.

Los ojos del pequeño humanoide parpadearon arriba y abajo del traje de diseñador de Triton y enroscaron su labio. "¿Quién pregunta?"

Parpadeando una vez, Triton pasó por encima del hagfish que se revolcaba en la entrada, rezumando baba y agitó una mano para despejar la habitación del hedor del apartamento, mientras Jackie empujaba a la criatura retorciéndose a un lado mientras ella y un par de hijos gemelos de Bellona, Mike y Mack, la siguieron adentro. Daphne, glamorosa por parecer casi humana, flotó curiosamente en la entrada

La única otra persona en el departamento era una mujer bastante bella y maternal con algunos mechones grises en el cabello.

"¿Sally Jackson?" Triton preguntó cortésmente.

La mujer asintió vacilante.

Sonriendo en lo que esperaba que fuera una forma tranquilizadora y reconfortante, se presentó. "Soy Tritón. Ha ocurrido un incidente y tenemos que trasladarlo a usted y a Perseus a un lugar seguro".

La mujer, Sally, dejó escapar un suspiro y se relajó un poco. "¿Vas a llevarlo al Campamento Mestizo? Tenía la impresión de que los humanos normales no podían entrar al terreno".

"En realidad", interrumpió Jackie desde el lado de la puerta, "Vamos a llevarte a ti y a tu hijo a un lugar llamado Hogar. Es un lugar bastante nuevo creado hace unos años para Demi-Dioses que no pueden protegerse a sí mismos. o no quieren tener que seguir luchando todos los días de sus vidas. Debido a que está configurado en una Realidad de Mármol, los Monstruos y los Dioses no pueden entrar sin pasar por una de las Puertas, que están fuertemente protegidas y no pueden ser forzadas. En estos días, la mayoría de los así llamados Dioses y Diosas "Menores" o "Menores" envían a sus hijos y amantes directamente allí o les piden a los Guardianes, como nosotros, que vayan a recogerlos ".

Tritón se cruzó de brazos y asintió amablemente cuando Sally miró hacia él en busca de confirmación. "Actualmente tengo un amante y nuestros dos hijos gemelos viviendo allí. Es esencialmente una comunidad donde todos pueden contribuir, humano y Demi-Dios. Tendrás tres meses para encontrar un nicho para llenar, pero no debería ser difícil para ti Pareces el tipo de persona que se acomodaría bien ".

Sally asintió pensativa. "Percy no volverá por unas pocas horas más, ya que todavía está en la escuela. Es el final del trimestre y los exámenes terminaron, así que debería poder excusarlo en los últimos días".

Jackie sonrió y aplaudió. "Entonces, vamos a empacar, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **(espacio)**

Eran casi las seis en punto cuando la Puerta del Sol se abrió y se cerró detrás de Sally y su hijo aturdido.

La caída de la casta del 'sol' ilumina la ciudad sentada al borde del lago, rodeada de montañas y el murmullo de las voces que bailan en el perezoso aire de antes de la tarde.

Al otro lado del lago, donde se convertía en un río que conducía a otro lago más nuevo, la pareja podía ver lo que parecían infinitas llanuras de hierba dorada intercaladas por lo que parecían agujas de piedra roja pulida.

A la izquierda había una gran cantidad de montañas altas y dentadas de granito cubiertas de nieve y vestidas con árboles verdes.

A la derecha había colinas onduladas que se alineaban en sabanas y huertos aparentemente naturales antes de fundirse sin problemas con las llanuras cubiertas de césped dorado. Más allá de la sabana había un mar de dunas de arena que dejaba entrever un océano de azul neón.

Detrás de ellos, al otro lado de la colina donde se abría el círculo de Gates, había una gran cuenca rodeada de montañas tan lejanas que el extremo más alejado solo mostraba un fino anillo azul grisáceo. La cuenca se abrió a la sabana a la derecha, y de nuevo unas pocas montañas al otro lado de la brecha donde los vastos ríos entre redes de la cuenca se desangraban en el océano.

La cuenca, en sí misma, estaba llena de ríos y adornada con estanques donde la exuberante y verde selva se dividía en medio de las brillantes manchas de árboles en flor. En el centro había una torre blanca y alta como una orquídea de porcelana; una torre sacada de la historia interminable, la torre de marfil de la emperatriz infantil.

Sally y Percy se pararon en el Mirador detrás del Santuario de Eris, respirando el aire limpio y claro de un mundo completamente nuevo.

Percy miró a su madre. "Guau."

Sally se rió impotente de acuerdo, lágrimas de alivio o confusión corrían por sus mejillas.

Detrás del dúo, Triton sonrió con simpatía y alegría.


End file.
